Not the First Time
by kdrenai
Summary: The next time that she saw him she was arresting him.  This was not how she imagined their next meeting to go.  I might have to change the ratings as it contains slightly mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of its characters._

Andy was sitting at the rookie table in the Penny and she was miserable. She had arrested an undercover cop from her own division that day ruining 8 months of undercover work for him. The person in question was looking at her with such disdain that she shuddered.

"Guys, my first day on the job and I totally screwed up, it's a wonder I didn't get fired!"

"Jeez, McNally, forget about that, you arrested a murder suspect and came out with the weapon as well on your own, totally rock and roll McNally!" Dov raised his glass toasting her.

She grinned at him and her smile slowly dropped off her face as she looked behind her to see Swarek gazing intently at her with a dark brooding expression on his face.

She finished her drink and said her goodbyes to her friends. She made it in just as her father was making a hot chocolate. She made to head into the bedroom and he chuckled. "Had to read the superman story 3 times before the sandman eventually came." He smiled softly at her and Andy returned the smile, she backed out of the room content for the first time that day.

She shared a hot chocolate with her dad as she told him all about her insane first day on the job. He winced when she told him about taking down an undercover cop but was very supportive and reminded her that it wasn't her fault. He stood up to go and hugged Andy reminding her that he would be stopping by in the morning before she went to work to perform his grandfatherly duties. She hugged him close to her and said for perhaps the hundredth time. "I don't know what I would do without you Dad."

He tenderly cupped her cheek d said. "The same could be said for you, baby girl. A pregnant daughter with nowhere to turn certainly changed my life, it was the catalyst I needed to finally get a hold of my life and stop drinking, it was the best thing to ever happen to me." He kissed her goodnight and walked across the hall to his own apartment.

Andy couldn't quite believe at her age that she was a cop and a mother and was doing everything on her own, this wasn't quite what she had planned for herself as she was growing up. She felt overwhelmed at times but also felt proud of what she had achieved so far. She just wished with all of her might that HE didn't have to be involved.

When she saw him today her heart had almost stopped beating in her chest. Her breathing became constricted that after all these years she was face to face with him. Standing there pointing a gun at him was not exactly what she had in mind if they ever came face to face again. Lost in her memories she drifted off to the first time that she set eyes on him.

_Flashback_

_She couldn't take any more her father had come home drunk every night this week and she was tired of it. She went out for a walk to clear her head and make her plans, she was going to have to move out, dealing with her father's alcohol problems every day was destroying her and making her short tempered and irritable with everyone._

_She hugged her arms around her middle as she walked through the park close to her home. She was so lost in her misery that she didn't see the men approaching her from the opposite end of the park._

_One of them whistled at her and said "Hi beautiful, what's a pretty girl like you doing out on your own?"_

_Andy's eyes widened as she realised the possible danger that she now faced. She tried to play it cool and said "Hey guys, not in the mood for company, I'm meeting my boyfriend here." She lied._

"_Well why don't we keep you company until he comes." The larger one sneered at her. The other one circled round to her back and she was having difficulty trying to keep her eye on both of them at once. She thought over all the self defence moves her father taught her. She was the daughter of an ex cop and she knew that she could handle one of them, two of them however presented her with a problem._

_The one at her back grabbed her arm and she kicked back hitting him in the nether regions. The bigger one backhanded her across the face momentarily stunning her. They both began advancing on her in tandem, she gulped and attacked, they were not expecting it and she had the upper hand for a minute before they rallied and they both began raining blows on her. She fought them with everything she had but soon realised she was outmatched and they were going to overpower her soon. She punched one of them in the face and heard the satisfying sound of bone crunching as she broke his nose. _

_At that point she felt the bigger one being trailed off her as someone else joined in the fray, she had no time to observe him as the one with the broken nose ran at her yelling a string of profanities at her as he closed in. She punched him rapidly two more times in the face keeping the rest of her body fluid and moving she finished off with a roundhouse kick to his stomach. He stumbled off with blood streaming down his face, holding his stomach, he did not look back._

_It was then that Andy noticed her rescuer who made short work of the bigger one. He swore at them both and took off running. Her rescuer turned his attention to her then and she noticed his dark brown eyes searching hers filled with concern. _

_He asked her if she was okay and she replied "Yeah, they didn't really get the chance to do anything, thanks to you."_

_He grinned at her and it was then that she noticed how handsome he was and his dimples were to die for. _

"_It looked like you were holding your own." He remarked admiringly also taking in her long wavy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes._

"_Yes, I think they will be sorry they picked on the wrong girl tonight, thanks again, I mean it I was really starting to fear the worst there. Andy said swallowing her tears._

"_It's okay, I'm glad I could help." He brushed her tears away tenderly using his thumb. She felt the surge of electricity as his touch sparked off all sorts of new and strange feelings within her. He quickly removed his hand just realising that she might not welcome his touch after what she had just been through. She soon dispelled him of that notion when she leaned into his touch again._

_End Flashback._

She closed her eyes tightly against those memories, she fought her feelings as she had all her life and tightened her resolve to make the best of a bad situation and pray with all her might that he did not recognise her as he certainly didn't seem to today.

The next day was the usual hub of noise and chaos at breakfast, she smiled at the look on her fathers face he absolutely adored being a grandfather and he was determined to do a much better job than he did with Andy. She blew kisses as she backed out of her door and put her game face on for going into work.

She was sitting with Traci swapping stories about the madness of their morning routine as they were both single mothers and could relate to each other on a different level from everyone else. Traci was regaling her with Leo's latest craze when the noise erupted in the parade room. Andy stiffened and refused to turn round as the officers all whooped and made a big deal about Sam Swarek being back in uniform and on the job. He took it in good grace and gave as good back as he got. Andy failed to see his eyes narrow in speculation as he glanced her way.

When Boyko shouted out who was partnered with whom, Andy wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She turned around to acknowledge her partner for the day and Sam smirked knowingly at her.

She raised a shaky hand to her forehead as Traci looked on with concern. "God, could the universe conspire against her any more than it already has, how hard did her life have to be?" Her thoughts were in turmoil. She thought she could handle working at the station by barely acknowledging his existence but to actually have to work side by side with him as her training officer was more than she could take.

"Andy are you going to be alright?" Traci asked

"Fake it 'til you make it right?" She smirked unconvincingly at her. Traci patted her comfortingly on the back as she rose to meet her training officer.

Sam swaggered out ahead of her to the patrol car talking as he went. "I did not ask to be a training officer but you will do exactly as I say, you will back me up regardless, I am only doing this until a spot on Guns 'N Gangs opens up, I am not your boyfriend, I will not be holding your hand. Got all that?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders with pretended indifference "Sure." She replied anxious to get this day over with.


	2. Rule Breaker

Sam glanced at his rookie frowning at her. He recognised her right away of course but it didn't look as though she remembered him, it was a few years ago but that night was burned in his memory for ever.

He thought back to yesterday when she first burst through that door holding a gun on him and the 'biggest mouth on the street' he had to suspend his disbelief for a while when he made his desperate bid for freedom pulling 'the mouth' along with him. Again he shook his head in amazement when she tackled him in that alleyway and arrested him. He thought back to their dreadful first meeting and proudly remembered her holding her own against those two thugs and realised that he shouldn't be surprised at all. She was resilient and resourceful with the heart of a lion.

He frowned again as he noticed how silent she was, not saying a word yet taking everything in. So far she had followed his orders to the letter and even managed to break some rules while she did it.

It had been another eventful day for Andy on the job, an informant had almost been killed and Sam went straight to Anton Hill the local gangster looking for her on his own. Once that Andy realised that she had found the files that Anton wanted she saved the day by passing them along to Sam who managed to get Emily back alive. He then found a way to get her out of the city to start a new life.

Andy had risked her life going into that club after Sam and she broke a lot of rules doing it, he couldn't help but wonder if this was her way of repaying blowing his cover yesterday. He smiled at her genuinely for the first time since re-meeting her.

"You acted like a cop, you did a good thing McNally" He reassured her.

They were sitting back at the Penny at the end of the day, Sam with Jerry and Oliver and Andy with Traci watching Dov, Gail and Chris playing darts.

Traci leaned in and whispered in a low voice so that the others wouldn't hear her. "So have you told him yet?"

Andy feigned ignorance and asked "Told who, what?"

"Andy, anyone with eyes in their head is going to notice a striking resemblance between Mr Samuel Swarek and your children. I saw him for the first time yesterday and knew instantly that he was the father, for God's sake right down to the killer dimples."

Andy sighed "Traci, it's complicated, I don't think he even remembers me, it was nearly 4 years ago! I somehow don't think that he is going to appreciate being told, hey after that one night stand 4 yrs ago I gave birth to twins and you are the father.

Traci was sympathetic "Andy, I know what you are saying but secrets always have a way of coming out and not always in a nice tidy package. Find a way to tell him before someone else does."

She noticed Sam getting up to leave the bar. She followed him out to his truck shouting his name after him.

He turned back to acknowledge her and waited. "So" she began. He raised an eyebrow expectantly at her waiting for her to continue.

She took a deep breath, gulped and then began. "Sam how do you know that Emily is safe and that Anton won't have her followed and killed?"

He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck and answered "Because I am the only one who knows where she went, it's not that I don't trust you to keep your mouth shut it's….." He trailed off.

Andy nodded to show she understood, "That's okay, her safety is more important than me knowing any more than I do."

Sam slowly nodded his head and Andy searched for a way to tell him what she needed to tell him.

He surprised her by saying "I remember you, you know, that night."

"Oh, God, you do, I was struggling for a way to bring it up" she started to explain.

"It's okay, Andy, no one else needs to know, I wont tell if you wont." He winked at her.

"What do you mean?" Andy was confused.

"Well, it was what it was, doesn't have to be complicated." He looked solemnly at her as though he was trying to see into her soul.

"Oh no!" Andy could feel the bile rising in her stomach

"What do you mean it was what it was?"

He took her hand and pulled her towards him and she numbly allowed him to.

"Sometimes, McNally these things happen, we don't have to make it a big deal" The way he whispered her name made all of her nerve endings stand on end and he slowly lowered his head towards her.

"He is going to kiss me!" She thought in a panic. She remembered the effect his kisses had on her last time and that was enough to pull her out of her nostalgia induced fog. She pulled back and said "I don't think that this is a good idea, it's my first week on the job and this is frowned upon."

He looked a little surprised at her response but shrugged one shoulder and said "Sure, you're not really my type anyway."

She smiled mockingly at him seeing it for the lie it was but let it go for now. She backed out of the car park realising that now was not a good time to tell him anything.

She made her way home and Oliver and Kate were waiting on her and as soon as she came through the door they were upon her. They tackled her to the ground only letting her up when she tickled them both until they were squealing. She looked them over with an attempt at an impartial eye. She noticed the dark hair, beautiful dark eyes and the cutest dimples in the world. "No wonder, Traci knew." She realised anyone would. They were both like clones of Sam and if they were seen together the whole station would know.

After she had played with them, bathed them and told them countless stories, she put them to bed for the evening and went to sit at the kitchen table. She groaned to herself and put her head in her hands "What am I going to do?" she thought in despair.

She slept fitfully that night and attempted to cover the signs by applying her make up a little heavier than usual. She made the twins their breakfast and sang their favourite songs with them while waiting on her father to come so that she could go to work.

She was paired with Swarek again and again she cursed the Gods for putting her through this.

She concentrated on everything he was telling her because she wanted to be a good cop. From time to time she would zone out and go back to their first meeting.

_Flashback:_

_Once he had assured himself that she was okay, he asked her if she would like a ride home. She looked up at him with total trust in her eyes and accepted. He took her by the hand and led her to his truck. He opened the door for her and on impulse she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek just as he turned to say something to her and her kiss landed softly on his lips. They both pulled back in shock and then he leaned in almost against his will and she closed her eyes and waited for his lips to descend. _

_His kiss was gentle and it soothed her just the way she needed it to. She kissed him back and he responded, he guided her into his truck and they kissed some more. Things got a little heated right away, the seat was reclined and he was lying across her. Andy was feeling so many new emotions at once and her system was overloaded, she did not remember losing her top or her jeans being unbuttoned and lowered. He seemed to be in the same state she was. His hands were everywhere and hers were doing the same to him, they were both on a rollercoaster with no way of stopping. When they finally pulled apart and started to pull their clothes back on they were surprised at how awkward things were. _

_He drove her back to her Dad's house in silence not quite knowing what to say and she was so embarrassed and shocked by her own behaviour that she couldn't speak even if she wanted to. Eventually she got him to stop a couple of blocks from where she lived as she didn't want him knowing too much about her. _

_He pulled in and ran his hands over his face as he attempted to initiate a conversation._

_Andy stopped him in his tracks, "Well, thanks very much for the ride and thanks for helping me." She stuttered awkwardly as she jumped out of his truck. She could hear him shouting at her to wait but she ran on the tears blinding her as she hurried down a street where he couldn't follow._

_She crumpled onto the sidewalk as she realised she had just lost her innocence in a truck to someone whose name she did not know. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" she muttered to herself over and over. Eventually she got herself together and walked slowly up to see what kind of state her father was in, dread pooling at the pit of her stomach. _

_End Flashback_

"McNally, you could at least pretend to be listening to me." Sam groaned "That's the third time I've asked you where you want to eat."

"Here is fine," she said as he pulled into a well known burger joint.

They were eating in silence when she suddenly blurted out to Sam that she had something to tell him and could they meet later on to talk about it.

"Sure, Sure" he agreed before a call came through on their radio and they had to respond to a B&E that was currently underway.


	3. Not the Right Time

_Thank you for your reviews, favourite stories and alerts, they really make me want to write more. I realise that this is a different beginning to Andy/Sam story but thought it would be fun to push Sam's buttons a little. Hope you enjoy it._

When she got back to the station Traci was waiting for her. "Well." She asked.

Andy motioned to her to wait until the locker room was empty. Traci nodded and told her she was popping out to see Jerry and that she would be back in ten minutes to give Andy time to shower and change.

"Traci, besides me, what has got your panties all in a twist, you have been jumpy and nervous all day. What gives? Jerry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Jerry, girls stuff you know."

He narrowed his eyes at her and then said "You need a ride to the Penny?"

"Nah, I'm gonna wait on Andy. I'll see you there."

"Okay" He kissed her quickly on the cheek after making sure that no one was around. "See you there, I'll have a drink waiting for you.

When Traci got back to the locker room Andy was on her own. Traci sat beside her and Andy began telling her about how she was waiting on the perfect opening to talk to Sam and how he was the one that actually initiated the conversation. Traci's mouth hung open as Andy relayed the story back to her.

"So that was your first time and you got pregnant?" she asked eyes open wide in horror for Andy's predicament. She was not very happy with Sam's take on the event.

"Are you going to talk to him tonight?" She asked

"Yes, I wasn't going to the Penny as I wanted to spend as much of my free time as I can with my little angels. But now I have to go and try to tell Sam and I am not looking forward to that conversation." She shivered delicately.

"C'mon, Andy, I've got your back."

"Thanks, Traci, I can always rely on you."

They walked into the Penny that night and Andy made a bee-line for Sam as she saw him sitting at the bar. Jerry commandeered Traci with a drink that he had waiting on her.

"Good luck." Traci whispered before going to talk to Jerry.

Andy took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she was about to do. She approached him with trepidation; she cleared her throat before she began.

"Sam, is there any chance we could talk?"

"Sure, McNally what's up?" He brightened as he glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey Monica, didn't think you could make it tonight" he said rising and pulling out a seat. He placed his arm around her as she replied.

"I managed to get my shift changed at the last minute Sam so here I am."

"McNally, what did you want to talk to me about." He asked in his gruff no nonsense manner.

"Ah, nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, I'm sorry for disturbing you." She stammered nervously. She could feel the sweat trickling down the back of her neck as she began walking away. She waved to Traci on her way out indicating that she had no success. Traci nodded thoughtfully at her as she watched her friend leaving the bar.

Andy went straight home and Oliver and Kate were delighted to see her and began telling her about the latest movie that was being advertised on T.V. all day today. Tommy her father held up his hands in defeat and told her.

"If I never had my meeting tonight then I would take them it's playing at the multiplex cinema in town."

"Dad, you do enough for us, I will take them, it's not too late and I have nothing else to do anyway and we can fill up on junk food there as a **treat** she warned the twins as they both jumped in the air and shouted "YES!"

She bundled them up and off they went. They bought juice, hotdogs and popcorn for the movie and were turning to join the queue for their film when Andy noticed a woman with three girls staring at her children with a frown upon her face. She jumped at being caught staring and offered up an explanation with a smile. "I just love them when they are that age, time passes by so quickly doesn't it."

"Yes, they seem to grow a little more every day and I wish I could just freeze them at this age they are so funny." Andy replied. She nodded as she passed and soon forgot about her as they settled in to watch the movie.

Kate's eyes sparkled as they drove home. She acted out the various parts of the movie and Oliver acted out the action scenes. Andy's heart swelled with pride as she joked with her wonderful children and she thought not for the first time that although life was difficult as a single Mom, in some ways having the kids saved her as well as Tommy. She thought it would be nice to have another adult to share things with but she shrugged it off, she had lots to be thankful for and she counted her blessings every day for the joy her children brought to both her and Tommy.

The next day at work it was announced that Best was taking over from Boyko and there was lots of teasing going on. After parade Swarek shouted at her to get a move on but Andy held up her hand indicating that she needed 5 minutes and she went to see Best.

She knocked on his door and waited for him to shout for her to enter.

"McNally, what's the problem Swarek giving you grief? He enquired.

"No, sir I just wanted to ask about this she indicated a form that she held in her hand. This says that there is a day care near the station and that it is subsidised for officers children to attend"

"Yes, that's right but what do you care, it has to be your kid, McNally you can't use it for a friend."

"I realise that sir, but I wanted you to sign this off for me as I haven't been able to afford it before."

Best's eyes widened as he read two names on the form. "You have two kids, McNally." He said in blatant disbelief.

"Yes sir, I do and they are wonderful. Thank you for signing this and I would appreciate if you kept this to yourself, not a lot of people know about this."

"No problem McNally, now get out there and serve."

"McNally, move yourself and let's get out of here" Swarek roared at her.

She rolled her eyes at him but moved to comply.

"McNally, what did you want to see me about last night." Sam asked

She looked at him searchingly for a moment and said

"Nothing, it was just something to do with the job but I asked Best about it, so it's all cool."

"Where did you get to? I didn't see you with the other rookies last night, he tried not to appear too interested in her answer. Hot date McNally?" He grinned at her.

Fed up with his teasing she said. "Yes, sir I got a better offer."

"Well, I'd sure like to meet this mystery guy sometime." Swarek announced.

"You certainly will." She smiled grimly at him.

He looked over at her and pondered the changes from 4 years ago. He noticed how confident and self assured she now seemed, she held herself with grace and poise and still did not appear to suffer fools gladly. He thought back to the night they met and wondered what had become of that girl.

_Flashback_

"_Oh God" he did not mean for things to get this out of hand he only meant to offer her some comfort. He never did this, one night stands were not his style. He just did not know what to say to her or how to explain that she touched him on a level that he had never experienced before. He glanced over at her biting her lip nervously; she was obviously feeling the same tension that he was. He did not know how to begin and before he could think of a way she was directing him to stop and she was out of the truck before he could compose himself to form a coherent sentence. She totally rocked his world and he wanted her to know that and that this meant something to him. He felt sick that he had let it get so out of control as she was obviously younger than him and appeared to be inexperienced as well. He hit the steering wheel in frustration before jumping out of the truck and running after her but she was nowhere to be found. _

_He went back every night for a month driving round that neighbourhood but it was no use, he did not even know her name. He even checked the park every night but he was glad in a way that she hadn't attempted to return there, it wasn't the safest place after all. _

_He eventually gave up, reasoning that she didn't want to remember and that maybe he reminded her of a night that she wanted to forget. He never forgot her though and she popped into his mind at the most inconvenient times sometimes._

_End Flashback_

He thanked the fates for putting her in his path again and tried to think of a way for them to move forward without this awkwardness between them. He sighed as the radio alerted them to a fight in a local store.

"Light em up McNally, let's go" He ordered.


	4. Bubble Baths

_Thank you again for all of your support and encouragement for me to write this story it means a lot to me and really encourages me to keep going._

_To __**ceswahb: I hope that this chapter answers your question.**_

Andy was exhausted today was extremely busy with answering lots of time wasting calls. She wiped her arm over her eyes tiredly and rested her head back against the head rest of the car.

Sam looked over at her and asked her if she was tired.

"Yes" she replied, "I can't wait to get home and soak in a huge bubble bath with a nice glass of wine. She moaned in happy anticipation, although she didn't mention that she never got to bath alone too often. As soon as the twins knew that she was taking a bath they would often strip off and join her. She normally had to wait until everyone was in bed before she bothered.

Sam almost groaned at the thought of Andy surrounded by bubbles, he couldn't remember what she looked like all those years ago all he could remember were feelings and sensations. He shook his head to clear it of his thoughts and asked her "Does this mean that you won't be going to the Penny tonight."

"No, I won't be going there tonight."

"You don't seem to go out much." He observed.

"No, I don't I have other priorities." She agreed.

Sam wondered what those priorities were and why she was often in such a hurry to get home after shift. He couldn't ask her as they didn't have that kind of relationship. His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of a man waiting for her at home and he didn't like to think of someone else taking care of her.

He watched her hurry home as usual and then headed to the Penny. He sat with Jerry for a while nursing his beer until Traci appeared. He watched them flirt with each other a little and decided that their romance was the worst kept secret in the department.

"Traci what has my rookie running home every night?" he asked her using his most charming smile.

Traci blinked in confusion before saying. "That's really not my business to tell you. If Andy wanted you to know she would tell you." She admonished him.

"C'mon Traci, I'm just looking out for my rookie, that's all."

Traci shook her head determinedly "No, none of my business."

Tommy looked at his daughter. "Andy honey, it would be nice if you would go out once in a while, you know meet people your own age. How are you gonna meet someone if you don't ever go out."

She sighed "Dad, I know that you mean well, but my main priority is my kids. Besides who is going to want a single mother who works crazy shifts as a police officer and has two children. No one that's who and I don't mind really."

Tommy huffed in disbelief "Andy you are a gorgeous young woman and any man would be proud to call you his. Now with the childcare situation opening up it will give you a little more free time to enjoy yourself."

"Dad the reason for the childcare was to give you some much needed free time. You spend all of your free time with me and the kids. That's not fair to you either."

Tommy nodded at her "Okay let's just take it a day at a time and see what turns up. I haven't given up on a happy ending for you sweetheart."

Andy's eyes filled with tears as she realised that all Tommy wanted was for her to be happy and them all to be looked after.

She played with Kate and Oliver for a little while before completing their nightly routine of bath, story and bed.

She thought to herself "Dad is right, even Traci has a love life and she manages, maybe its something I have to consider. Her mind was made up the next time that the girls asked her out she was definitely going.

Andy was back at work the next day in a more positive mood. Even being paired with Swarek was not going to spoil her new positive outlook.

"So, McNally did you enjoy your bubble bath?" He asked showing an inordinate amount of interest in the subject.

Andy smiled inwardly and decided to mess with him a little. The truth was she was so tired last night that she had the fastest shower in the world before putting on her ratty old pyjamas and dropping with exhaustion into her bed.

Instead she replied.

"Oh, yes I lit some candles, played some soft sensual music and surrounded myself with bubbles. I had a lovely glass of wine and I just floated there enjoying the sensation of the bubbles as they popped against my skin. When I came out, I used special oil that I rubbed over every area of my body, I slipped on my negligee and slid into bed, it was wonderful." She was practically purring as she said all of this.

Sam's eyes were nearly popping out of his head as she was talking and it took everything she had not to burst out laughing there and then. She kept it together well.

"Well that's good, I'm glad that you enjoyed it." He managed to squeak. He swiftly pulled a U-turn, stopped the car and got out. When Andy looked quizzically at him she noticed that his face was quite flushed as he mumbled something about needing a cold drink. He went and purchased one without asking her if she wanted anything and he stood drinking it with his back to the car. She watched him with a smirk on her face knowing that she was responsible for his present condition.

"Interesting, he is not as indifferent to me as he makes out." She thought smugly watching him get back into the car.

"Are you going to the Penny tonight?" She enquired.

When he replied that he was she said that she would see him there. He smiled to himself thinking that tonight he would get to find out more about her. By the end of their shift the dynamic of their partnership had altered. Sam was more forthcoming and was patient with her while she asked him questions about the job and she was more comfortable around him. They had settled into an easy and companionable working arrangement, Sam was even cracking some awful jokes which were so bad that she couldn't help but laugh.

After shift she went to the Penny with the other rookies. She was sitting laughing with Traci as she was filling her in the latest Jerry episodes and the lengths they were going to to keep their secret. Andy didn't have the heart to tell her that everyone at the station already knew or at least suspected.

She got up to go to the bar when Traci became distracted by Jerry again. As she was standing waiting to be served she heard a voice whisper in her ear. Even before turning round she knew that Sam was standing there. She could feel the hot flush spreading throughout her body.

"Hey" she turned to acknowledge him.

"McNally, this ones on me." He stated. She accepted with a nod.

"So Andy, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." He began. Andy's heart started thumping "Oh, no this was it, this is when it all comes out.

He continued "It's about that night, you know." He looked searchingly at her to see if it was okay to continue. What he saw in her face must have convinced him that it was.

"I went back night after night looking for you. I felt terrible after what happened to you and I felt that I rushed you and took advantage of you. No please let me go on." He said when she went to interrupt.

"I just want you to know that it wasn't nothing and I didn't mean to be a jerk to you when we were first paired together. I really wanted to see you again, I wanted to make sure that you were all right and I wanted to get to know you in the traditional manner. But I couldn't find you, over and over again I searched and after about a month I gave up, I figured that you wanted to forget the whole terrible night. I just never could forget you." He took a long breath after finishing his speech. He looked at her as if trying to gage her reaction.

"Oh." She said stunned. "I had no idea. To be fair I was a bit of a mess. The only reason I went for a walk in that park was to clear my head. My father was drinking too much and I couldn't handle it anymore. I guess that's why I never noticed those guys creeping up on me. I'm really glad that you came by, you saved me you know. There's another reason I want to talk to you about that night, I want you to know that it wasn't entirely terrible something good did come out of it." She looked closely at him and he was leaning in closer to her as he was dying to know what she was going to say. He felt a thud on his back just as she was about to continue. It was Oliver saying goodnight.

"Hey Sammy boy, my good lady wife has arrived to pick me up as my car is in the garage, she wanted to say Hi before we leave. He drew Zoe forward. Sam got up to hug her and she laughed as he almost crushed her in his embrace, he really loved Oliver's wife, she was good for him. Andy's face crunched up as she tried to remember where she had seen her before. Zoe turned to meet her and let out a startled "Oh, its you, didn't I see you the other night at the cinema?

Andy gulped and quickly said "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Oliver didn't mention how lovely you were."

Zoe's eyes narrowed speculatively as she took in how close Andy and Sam were sitting together. She then looked back at Sam and let out a gasp. Andy was quick to notice this and grabbed her by the arm and trailed her off to introduce to Traci. The men watched in total bemusement as the women hurried off.

"Looks like I have time for one more drink." Oliver grinned at Sam.

"Please, I know how this looks but it is a long complicated story and I am trying my best to deal with it." Andy hurriedly explained.

Zoe looked dumbstruck as Andy explained her story as quickly as she could to her and Zoe had tears in her eyes as Andy finished. She patted Andy comfortingly on the arm and drew her in for a hug telling her that she was doing the right thing and if she needed her for anything just to give her a call. Andy was crying by the time she finished and went off to clean up in the washroom.

By the time she got back to the bar Oliver and Zoe were gone and Sam was on his phone talking to Monica. "Oh this is hopeless, I wonder how his girlfriend is going to feel about all of this." She thought. Andy smiled sadly to him and waved goodbye. She had already been through the mill once tonight and couldn't handle it again. She was feeling emotionally drained and she walked away shoulders slumped with disappointment; she didn't notice Sam gesturing for her to stay.

Sam finished up his conversation with Monica, he had to arrange to meet her tomorrow as he had to talk to her about their relationship. He was bitterly disappointed at not being able to finish his conversation with Andy. While he was talking to her he felt the spark between them and felt more alive than he had for years.

He sighed tomorrow was going to be a long day. He wondered if Andy was going home to take another bubble bath, he groaned out loud at the thought of it.

A/N : Please don't shoot me, I really meant to tell him this chapter but alas the characters are writing themselves again and I wanted to explain who was looking at Andy and her children in the cinema even though I am sure some of you already guessed.


	5. A little more conversation

_I am really glad that so many of you are enjoying this story. I hope that you continue to do so. The reviews have been great and I want to thank you for taking the time to do so._

Andy was waiting by the cruiser the next day when Swarek appeared with two coffee's he handed her one of them and she thanked him.

They answered a few mundane calls that morning and when Andy asked him where they were stopping for lunch, Sam scratched the back of his neck looking embarrassed when he told her he was meeting Monica.

Now Andy was the one embarrassed and she told him just to drop her off at the coffee truck and he could pick her up when he was finished. He mumbled something in response and Andy got out waving him a fake cheerful goodbye. Her stomach was churning; she thought they were finally getting somewhere and now he was running off to Monica. She supposed it was only right she was his girlfriend after all. She cautioned herself that she had no right to feel anything like that and she sat down at the wooden bench to drink her coffee in solitary silence.

Sam came back to get her after an hour and he seemed in a much better mood.

"Did you have a nice lunch?" Andy asked against her better judgement.

"Yes it was satisfactory." Sam replied with a very smug grin on his face.

"Listen Andy do you mind meeting me for a drink tonight there are some things I would like to talk to you about."

"Yes, I can manage that, but won't Monica mind?" Andy said nervously wondering where this was going. She was anxious especially after him having such a nice lunch with his girlfriend.

"Nope, she won't mind at all." He replied.

She had no time to reply as they had to respond to a call about two shop owners fighting in the street. They ended up having to arrest one of them for assault with a weapon as he was hitting the other one repeatedly with a cheese board as they argued. He refused to stop or to go quietly and when he took a swipe at Sam with it Sam lost his temper, cuffed him and put him in the back of the car to drive back to the station.

They finished the shift without any more assaults and they went to get changed. Andy was slightly nervous as she did not know what to expect, she knew that it wasn't a date but it did not lessen her anxiety any.

She had just exited the locker room when she noticed Sam leaning against the opposite wall waiting on her.

"Do you mind stopping off at the Penny for a minute, I have to drop Oliver's keys at him the garage dropped them off earlier. After that I thought that we could get something to eat and finish our conversation in peace."

Andy's heart swelled with hope as she pictured finally being able to tell Sam and show him how wonderful his children were.

They entered the Penny and Traci was excited to see her. She asked her to call as soon as she told Sam as she was anxious to find out how he took the news.

Andy who was a bundle of nerves by this point assured her that she would call her. "Traci, I am really nervous about this, how do you think he is going to take the news that not only was he my first lover but he was also my last due to the circumstances of that night?

She read the expression on Traci's face and knew without even turning round that Sam was there. He was standing stock still with his mouth hanging open in total shock at her revelation.

Sam rallied himself as he took in the expression on Andy's face as he suggested that they go somewhere more private.

They made their way to the restaurant in silence each trying to process what had just happened. Sam ordered steak with a pepper sauce, salad and potatoes and Andy told the waitress that she would have the same; they ate in a silence that was laden with tension.

They finished their meal and Andy reluctantly looked up to face Sam as she had not looked at him during the entire meal.

Sam struggled to keep his emotions in check as he asked her "Andy, were you so traumatised by that night that you haven't been able to be with someone since. Just how awful was it for you? He begged her to tell him.

"Sam, this is so hard for me. I _**was**_ traumatised but not in the way you think. I was young and you were my first, that was obviously not the way I wanted my first time to be, but you were wonderful I had never felt that kind of connection with anyone in my life. I was shocked at what I had done and I ran away rather than face you and have you look at me as if I was some kind of slut or something. I did not know how to handle it so I did what I always do and I ran. But I found out there are some things you can't run away from." She took a deep breath and told him bluntly "Sam a couple of months later I found out that I was pregnant."

She looked at him then and winced as she saw the horror on his face. She interrupted him. "Please let me continue or I will never be able to get this all out"

He tightened his lips but nodded for her to continue.

"Sam, I did not even know your name and I had no way of finding out, I was pretty devastated, my father was a drunk and I did not know where to turn. My dad found me crying and throwing up one morning and guessed the truth, he really turned his life around, he stopped drinking that day and he became my rock. I only got through what I did because of him. He came to every pre-natal appointment with me, he came to all of my classes and supported me. I was a mess and he helped to clean me up and to find the courage to face what I had to do.

Sam had his head in his hands as he listened to her.

"Did you have the baby?" he asked his voice raspy as though he hadn't used it in a long time. He looked at her and there were tears shining in his eyes.

She gently reached out for his hand. He allowed her to take it and she stroked it absentmindedly as she spoke.

"I had both of them." She replied softly.

His head shot up again as he searched her eyes. "Both?" he whispered brokenly now openly weeping.

"Yes, Sam you have a daughter and a son, their names are Kate and Oliver and they are truly the most wonderful children in the world."

"Can I meet them?" he asked anxiously wiping at his eyes. There was an eagerness lurking behind the sadness in his eyes.

"Sam, I would love for you to meet them, they draw you pictures you know just in case they ever got to meet you and they ask about you all the time. Of course up until now I have not had a chance to tell them much but now I can tell them a name and show them that they are the same as all of their friends and that they do have a daddy." It's a huge responsibility Sam and that is why I have never introduced anyone else to my children. I don't want them to get close to someone just to be torn apart when they leave. If you really would like to be part of their life then I will introduce you but please think carefully about this, I don't want them to be heartbroken."

"I would never have left you alone and pregnant, I was looking for you even before I knew any of this you have to believe me." He looked beseechingly at her.

"I do Sam." This time Andy had tears in her eyes.

"Andy, I would love to be in their lives, I never thought that I would become a father, you are right this is not the way I would have chosen either. I would have loved to go through the whole pregnancy with you and I would have been involved in the whole process. But I can't do anything about that now, I will just have to move forward and I will take any involvement that I can get. I will support them financially from now on and I would love to be a big part of their lives.

"Andy today at lunch I ended things with Monica because I realised there was something between us and I was willing to start to slowly build a relationship with you beginning with friendship and if something else developed I would have been over the moon. This was the furthest thing from my mind. I thought that once we had talked frankly about what happened four years ago we could maybe move on from there. This has thrown me for a loop and I am at a total loss where to begin."

"How about begin with meeting your children, let me prepare them; you can meet them and we can start to try to salvage something from this whole situation." She watched him carefully to see how he was coping with this.

His eyes were still shining and he asked "Can I meet them tomorrow." He said this hopefully, wanting more than anything to meet them and to include them in his life. He had a family now and he would do anything he had to from now on in order to become a good father.

He looked down at their still joined hands and made a vow to himself to try to make things right.

_**A/N: I hope that you were not disappointed by this chapter. I felt that these two really needed to talk and that this was the fairest way for Sam to find out about his children although admittedly it was not the most dramatic way.**_


	6. The Meeting

_The reviews have been very encouraging so thank you all very much. Hope you like this chapter._

Andy was really nervous about the meeting today. She checked the apartment over for the millionth time, she checked herself and then eventually she looked at Oliver and Kate who were practically bouncing with excitement. She smiled at their uninhibited enthusiasm. Kate looked beautiful in a soft blue handkerchief style summer dress, and Oliver was dressed in khaki cargo shorts with a pale blue polo shirt. They were just perfect.

"Mom, is our Dad really coming here today, is he handsome and clever and strong." Kate wanted to know.

"Yes, baby he is and he is all of those things." Andy agreed.

"Is he really a poweecman the same as you and does he awest bad people." Lisped Oliver.

"Yes he is my honey and he does." Andy smiled as she had been fielding questions like this from her children all day today since telling them that their Daddy was coming to visit. She eventually got them to calm down by reading them a story from one of their favourite books, she couldn't help but glance at her watch to re-check the time. She wasn't worried she knew that it would take a life or death scenario for Sam not to be here today.

Sam had never been this nervous in his life, he could take down a drug dealer, handle a gun, talk a jumper down from a building but the idea of facing his two children for the first time absolutely terrified him. He had no clue how to act or what to say. What would he do if they didn't like him, the longer he thought about it the more anxious he became. He firmed his resolve, raised his hand and knocked the door.

Andy started at hearing the door and moved to answer it, Kate and Oliver became strangely quiet after being noisy all day as they waited to see their Daddy for the first time.

Andy opened the door to welcome Sam with a reassuring smile as she noticed his nerves. He awkwardly passed her a bunch of flowers and she accepted them happily.

He looked around anxious to see his children for the first time and noticed the two heads peeking out from behind their Mom.

"Kate and Oliver come out and say hello to your father." Andy said softly.

They both walked forward together and Sam's heart almost stopped in his chest, the two of them were so alike and were so like him that his breath caught and for a moment he was unable to speak.

"Are you our Daddy?" Kate asked shyly.

"Yes I am and I am very pleased to meet you." Sam answered choking back the tears he could feel building up.

"Really really" asked Oliver still uncertain of this strange man in their house.

"Really really." Sam repeated

With that Kate flew through the air and Sam only just caught her in time, she wrapped her little arms tightly around his neck and declared "I knew our Daddy would come to see us I knew it."

Oliver not to be outdone soon joined his sister and they both hung on to Sam for dear life. The lump in Sam's throat was getting bigger and bigger.

Andy brought them all back down to earth when she announced that she was going to put her flowers in water and would the twins like to show their Dad their room.

"Yes" they both shouted immediately "come with us and see Daddy" they were unstoppable. Sam looked over at Andy and she smiled in sympathetic understanding, showing that she was aware of how emotional he was feeling. The twins took a hand each and tugged Sam off in the direction of their bedroom where they proceeded to show him all of their prize possessions, both of them talking at once and trying to get all of his attention.

"Kate, Oliver, remember the rules one person speaks at a time." Admonished Andy as soon as she saw how overwhelmed Sam was beginning to look.

Once the twins were assured that Sam had indeed seen all of their treasures and appreciated how great they were they then dragged him to the kitchen to show him the cupcakes that they had made earlier that day for him.

Andy grinned at him across the table as they were eating, Sam was looking a little frazzled after meeting his children. His emotions had calmed a little and he found that he was able to converse with them and answer the many many questions that they had for him. Oliver asked him if he would watch one of the DVD's that Sam had bought them and he acquiesced powerless to say no to anything that they asked of him.

Kate and Oliver sat either side of him totally engrossed in the movie Yogi Bear. Sam laughed dutifully at all the right places but in truth could not remember a single thing about the film so bemused was he by the day he was having. Andy glanced across at him from time to time and was relieved when she could see him relaxing little by little.

"Daddy could you tuck us in and tell us a story tonight pweez." Asked Oliver.

He looked over to Andy to see what he should do and she nodded her permission. They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking together. Sam had never felt so content or wanted in his entire life. After he helped bath his children he tucked them in and told them a story. He stood at the door after whispering goodnight and kissing them both, he gently backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

"God, that was, that was…" he couldn't find the words.

Andy nodded at him "Fantastic, rewarding, exhausting and exhilarating." She tried.

He laughed " yes all of those, how the hell do you do this on your own Andy." He shook his head in admiration

"It's hard, but my Dad he has been a tremendous help throughout, I don't think I could have done it without him." Andy replied.

"This is the reason you hardly ever go out and have and almost non existent social life isn't it?" He gently prodded her.

"Yes, Sam when they came along my life changed beyond all recognition, I had to grow up really fast and I had to start considering others needs before my own." She shrugged it was just a way of life to her now.

He put his hand out to stroke her cheek, Andy you amaze me, you are a wonderful person, a wonderful mother and I am so proud of what you have done. You have done a marvellous job with Oliver and Kate and I am so sorry that I missed the first three years of their lives. If you are willing to let me in I would like to help and take some of the weight off your shoulders. Will you let me Andy."

"Of course Sam, you're their father and you have a major part to play in their lives, I would never stand in your way or stop you from being part of their lives." Andy was delighted at how well the day had gone and that Sam was eager to play a part in their lives.

"Can I come by again tomorrow." He asked her beseechingly and she could see where the twins got their charm from.

"Yes, if you like you can spend the weekend getting to know them that is if you are not doing anything else" she added hastily.

"Andy there is nothing I would rather do. Those children are wonderful and they remind me so much of me and my sister Sarah. I must show you pictures sometime."

"That reminds me, I have something for you." Andy got up, walked over to one of the cupboards and found what she was looking for. She came back with a box and presented it to Sam. He looked quizzically at her and she told him. "Its photographs showing their progress from birth until now, I have also included all of the pictures that they have painted for you always in the hope that you would come."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and thanked her for doing this for him. She patted him on the shoulder and reminded him that she had to have faith that one day she would see him again for the sake of the children.

He got up to leave carrying the box with him to the door and they agreed a time for him to come by tomorrow. He left with a spring in his step glad that the day had gone so well.

Andy was relieved at how well the day had turned out and was looking forward to watching Sam spend time with his children tomorrow.


	7. Weekend with the Kids

_I have really been enjoying reading your reviews, I find them to be very helpful and encouraging so thank you for taking the time to post them._

Sam woke up a little stiff and sore the next morning, he hadn't fully relaxed when he went to bed the previous night as he kept going over the day he spent with his children. HIS CHILDREN he still had trouble wrapping his head around that and he still had to come up with a way to break the news to Sarah his sister and all of his friends.

He smiled as he re-lived memories from the day before. They were totally amazing, Oliver was so well adjusted and happy and Kate was gorgeous and confident, they definitely had the Swarek swagger!

He ate his breakfast quickly as he was meeting with Andy and the kids to go to the Zoo, they were tremendously excited when he suggested it. Sam hadn't been to the Zoo since he was a little boy so it would be a new experience for him as well.

Andy woke up to two little people bouncing on her bed emitting loud squeals of excitement. "Mummy mummy is Daddy coming soon is he?" They were both beaming from ear to ear.

"Yes as soon as we are all ready that will be when he arrives." She agreed yawning loudly at her unexpected awakening.

After they had some breakfast and were a little more subdued Kate asked "Mummy was Daddy lost and that was why he took a long time to find us?"

Andy took a deep breath and replied "Yes honey it was a little like that, we both lost each other and now we found each other again. Daddy did not know about you or he would have come much sooner. He loves you very much you know."

"We are going to the Zoo to see all the animals and he is the bestest Daddy ever!" Oliver shouted in total glee. Andy's heart lifted at their obvious happiness and enthusiasm and couldn't help but wonder that fate would play a part in them finding each other after all this time. She was also a little relieved that she had someone else that she could possibly rely on to help lighten the load a little and if he was serious about helping financially that would also be helpful.

She was also a little concerned about the part that Sam wanted to play in their lives and if she would she would be included in that. Sam had been so taken with his children that they didn't really have a chance to talk about anything else yesterday. So it was with a little trepidation that had Andy waiting for Sam.

Sam arrived at the apartment and was greeted by Tommy at the door.

"Swarek" Tommy muttered nodding at him. Andy had told him the full story and although he was angry about his daughter being left in that position he was a little appeased that Sam was there in the first place and helped to save her from a terrible ordeal.

Sam swallowed nervously and offered his hand "Tommy" he acknowledged.

The two men warily shook hands and Tommy stood aside to let him into the apartment. His face softened as he observed the reaction the twins had to their Daddy. They flew into Sam's arms and hugged him tightly and he was just as happy to see them. Andy was still quite emotional whenever she saw them together.

They spent a very active day at the zoo as Kate and Oliver no sooner saw one animal before running on to the next one, Sam felt as though he had whiplash trying to keep up with them. They visited the restaurant to have something to eat and they were able to sit in relative peace as the twins were playing at the soft play area. After a little while of just sitting watching them play Sam turned to Andy.

"Andy what did you tell Tommy about us?"

"Just everything that happened, he was part of it too and I felt that I owed him a true explanation of that day as it had such a big impact on him and his life." She replied.

Sam nodded "Fair enough, I feel that I need to have a word with him too, if that's okay with you."

"Sure Sam, no problem" she agreed a little nervously.

He cleared his throat again "Andy, up until a few days ago you were a memory that haunted me from time to time. Then when I saw you again and you appeared not to remember me, I was furious because I could remember everything about that night. You made a huge impact on me Andy. Day by day a little at a time feelings started to creep up on me and I was thinking about you more and more. As soon as that happened I had to end things with Monica to see if I had a chance at something with you." He looked at Andy searchingly to watch her reaction. Her heart started thumping in her chest at the look he was giving her. What he saw in her face must have persuaded him to go on.

"Andy, I realise that things are complicated between us but I would like a chance to get to know you as well as the twins. What I am really asking you is have I blown it? Do you think that you could have feelings for me too? Could we start again like a normal couple and go for drinks, for a meal and just take pleasure in learning about each other?" He drew in a long shuddering breath after his speech and waited on her reply.

"Sam, I would love that, but I am in a vulnerable position. I have my children, sorry OUR children to think about. I would hate for you and I to start something and get their hopes up about us becoming a real family only to dash them if something goes wrong between us. I am definitely attracted to you but I am not sure that is enough for me to take such a chance."

"I understand that, how about we work on becoming friends for now" he was quick to offer.

"Sure, I could live with that" Sam smiled at her. He was a little disappointed but he was willing to work with what she gave him.

The next day was another huge event in Sam's life he took Andy and the twins to visit Sarah. Sarah cried with happiness as soon as she set eyes on Oliver and Kate and she was even more emotional when she heard the story behind both of their meetings. It was with a lot of tears, emotions and exhaustion that they took their leave of Sarah and her family.

They got back into the city and worked as a team putting the twins to bed and settling them down for the night. When they finally got to sit down together that night, Sam said to Andy.

"I feel as though I have been put through an emotional wringer this weekend, I am totally exhausted and full of all of these emotions that I can't put a label on yet. I am gliding between situation to situation without any real notion of what I am doing. Do you understand?" He shook his head perplexedly.

They were sitting together on the sofa and she took his hand carefully in hers. She smiled softly at him and told him "Sam that is what it is like being a parent, no one knows exactly what to do and you really can't plan for every situation. Real life often gets in the way and you have to think on your feet. Those famous gut instincts you've got, they'll come in handy to you as a parent."

He smiled in obvious relief at her as he was still feeling overwhelmed by the whole becoming a parent to twins thing. He loved his sister's reaction to his family and he marvelled at how much his life had changed in a couple of days.

"Andy now that Tommy and Sarah know we are going to have to come up with a way to tell our friends and people at work" he began.

"Ah, about that Oliver's wife Zoe already knows." Andy admitted.

"What? How?" spluttered Sam.

Andy went on to explain the cinema and then meeting her at the Penny and Sam laughed at how she knew the twins were Sam's as soon as she saw them. He was so proud that they were like him and he couldn't wait to see everyone else's reaction to them.

_**A/N I hope that this wasn't too slow for you. This chapter was really about Sam and Andy bonding over the twins and trying to form a relationship. I know that there is no romance yet but Andy is obviously worried about how that would affect her children. I had to get Tommy and Sarah to catch up on the story. Now everyone else has to meet the adorable Kate and Oliver before Andy and Sam can really move on to anything more. Once again I apologise if this seems like a filler chapter.**_

_**K.**_


	8. The Barbeque

_Thank you for reviewing, alerting and putting this story on favourites. I hope that you continue to enjoy it._

Andy had just gotten out of the shower next morning when she heard a knock at the door. Oliver shouted "I'll get it" and ran to the door.

"No" shouted Andy running after him, wrapping a towel around her body quickly "I have told you never to answer the door on your own" She sighed with exasperation, it was already too late as he was pulling open the front door to reveal Sam standing with breakfast from the deli down the street. His eyes widened as he took in Andy's state of undress and he quickly looked away to focus on his children who were squealing with delight and trying to get a look in the bag he was carrying.

"Sam, I wasn't expecting to see you before work this morning." She frowned in puzzlement sure that they hadn't discussed this.

"No, I woke up this morning and couldn't stay away." He dimpled at her sweetly.

"Lord above, I cannot resist that man." She thought.

Andy went away to get dressed and came back in to enjoy breakfast with her family. She stopped herself as she realised that it was exactly like that the four of them sitting down to breakfast together. She surreptitiously wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye as she joined in the conversation.

"I thought we could discuss how we are going to explain all of this to our friends." He gestured around to all of them.

"The only places that they are all together in a regular basis are the parade room and the Penny and both don't really seem appropriate." Sam explained.

Andy got up from the table and smiled "Leave it with me a moment." And she wandered off to use her phone in private. Sam glanced after her wondering what she was up to. He was soon distracted by Kate sitting on his knee and giving him a good morning kiss and he smiled as Oliver tried to climb up too. He scooped him up and soon they were all laughing together. He gazed tenderly at them and couldn't even begin to put into words how he was feeling, how his life had seemingly changed in a matter of moments and how he would never change any of it. He loved seeing them in the morning and if he was truthful with himself he wanted to see them every morning. He wanted them to be a real family who would live and love together.

Andy walked back into the kitchen smiling triumphantly. "It has all been arranged" she announced.

"What has?" Sam was still in the middle of his daydream about his family and didn't fully take in what Andy was saying.

She sighed impatiently. "Sam, this is Zoe's plan, she is going to have a barbeque tomorrow and invite everyone and their families to it and by _everyone_ I mean your friends and mine. So Traci can bring Leo and Oliver's children will also be there, and we can bring ours to introduce to everyone. Oliver still doesn't know as Zoe felt that it wasn't her place to tell him, she thought that honour belonged to you. What do you think? She asked a little anxious now as Sam still hadn't responded.

Sam was struggling to reign in his emotions as the words _**our children**_ had hit him right in his solar plexus.

"God, he couldn't wait to see the expressions on all of his friends' faces and he couldn't wait to show off his perfect children.

"Great" he managed to squeak out. He cleared his throat manfully and said. "I mean, yeah, that's a great idea, a social setting like that is perfect."

"We finish our shift at 3pm tomorrow and Zoe is going to quickly pull everything together for then as the weather is not to be great for the rest of the week. We need to pick a few things up after shift today to help get her organised and Traci has offered to help too." Andy was starting to get a little worked up at the thought of going through with this plan but Sam placed his hand gently on her cheek as he stroked it with his thumb to calm her down. "It will be great and there will be no more hiding for any of us, my friends will get to see how awesome our children are." He grinned cheekily at her, his dimples deepening even more.

She moved away from him as his thumb stroking her cheek was having the opposite effect of calming her down. Her pulse was racing!

They both left taking the twins with them to Daycare for the first time. Sam was delighted that he was going to be part of a 'first' with his children and was determined to help settle them in. They both watched with tears in their eyes as the twins bolted from them and headed straight for the toys. Andy was relieved that they settled in so quickly and Sam marvelled at how quickly he had settled into his 'daddy' role. He still felt 10ft tall from when Oliver and Kate kissed him in front of everyone and shouted out "Bye, Daddy."

They got through the shift really quickly as they had lots to talk about and Sam was still trying to catch up on the twins lives up until now. The more he learned the more fascinated he became with them. They sounded as if they were the most intelligent children in the world to him. Andy laughed when he told her that and explained that every parent thought that about their own children. He grinned sheepishly at her.

Traci was excited and couldn't wait to help out after shift. Jerry was a little suspicious about her behaviour but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He shrugged and thought. "I'm sure I'll find out when she is ready to tell me."

They picked everything up that they needed and headed out to Oliver and Zoe's to help her prep as much as she could for tomorrow. Tommy was watching Oliver and Kate for them while they did this. If Oliver thought that it was strange for Sam to be there with Traci and Andy he never let on. He knew that if he needed to know then Zoe would tell him.

The barbeque was well underway the next day and Dov was regaling everyone with a highly exaggerated account of his latest stupendous arrest, Jerry was sitting with Traci who was growing increasingly more agitated with every passing second. Oliver was at the grill fulfilling his manly chores, Leo was playing with Oliver's children and Zoe was smiling secretively to herself. Chris glanced around as though searching for something and when Gail called him on it he admitted he was looking for Andy. Gail narrowed her eyes speculatively when she realised that Swarek hadn't arrived yet either. Chris relaxed his posture a little when he finally spotted her but he quickly stiffened as he took in the scene before him, Gail turned to see what had caused this reaction and her mouth dropped open. Dov carried on obliviously.

Andy and Sam walked in with their children holding hands between them. The noise at the party quietened down and even Dov noticed it this time. He looked at Andy and Sam and the twins standing between them and shook his head, his mind not accepting what his eyes were telling him.

Traci and Zoe were both beaming from ear to ear. Jerry kept whipping his head from Andy to Sam and then to the children. He was not a detective for nothing and he quickly noticed the resemblance and the implications of what it meant but he couldn't understand when it had happened and how they kept it a secret.

Oliver quickly flipped over the burgers that he was currently burning and walked over to Sam to demand an explanation. It was clear from the expression on everyone's faces that they knew the children were Sam's but they didn't know what Andy had to do with it.

Leo broke some of the tension by running over as soon as he noticed his friends and shouted for Oliver and Kate to join him and his new friends at the water slide. They needed no further incentive and ran off to join him.

Andy swallowed nervously as all eyes seemed to be upon her, Sam grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Sam took command of the whole situation and gave an abridged account of what had happened a few years ago. He felt that everyone didn't need to know exact details. He explained that he and Andy had met and had a relationship. She smiled softly at him then as she realised that he was still trying to protect her reputation. He then explained that they drifted apart and lost touch with each other and that by the time Andy found out she was pregnant he was gone and she didn't know how to contact him. Oliver frowned angrily at that but Zoe placed her hand on his arm silently urging him to let Sam continue. He did so reluctantly. Sam then explained about them meeting up again after Andy arrested him and was rewarded with a chuckle from the others as they remembered. Andy took over then and told them how difficult she found it to tell Sam about his children and how many times she tried before she was successful and all of her female friends clucked in sympathy at her predicament. The men all marvelled at how well Swarek took the news and they could all see how elated he was. They all crowded round them to offer their belated congratulations and there wasn't a dry eye in the place when the twins came running up shouting for their daddy to push them on the swings and to watch them doing a 'superman' on the slide.

The rest of the barbeque was a resounding success and everyone enjoyed getting to know Kate and Oliver who wowed everyone just like Sam knew they would, I mean they were his children and that made them awesome like him. Oliver was proud as punch and practically told everyone that young Oliver was named after him even though it was impossibility.

Jerry shook his head in disbelief as he talked with Sam.

"I can't believe how well you have taken this and how well you have adjusted to your new situation. It really suits you man and I never thought I would see the day that Swarek becomes a mushy daddy bear."

"I know, I love it, I love them and I love the whole situation, I just get so emotional all the time it's unbelievable." Sam explained.

"How are you and Andy getting along?" Jerry asked

"We are really taking it slow and getting to know each other and I am getting to know my kids. It's a slow process and I think that she is frightened of getting hurt or the twins getting hurt. I understand where she is coming from but my instinct is to grab her, marry her and buy us all a house that we could all live in together and be a real family." He skidded to a halt.

"Wow" was all Jerry could say.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and explained "That is what I want to do but what I am going to do is allow her to call the shots and dictate how this is going. I am willing to be her friend and to let things develop from there. But I am crazy about her and the kids Jerry and it's going to be really hard."

"I know man but me and Oliver we've got your back and I've yet to meet a woman that could resist the Swarek charm." Jerry comforted him as best he could.

Sam smirked at him "You're right she really doesn't stand a chance does she?"

_**A/N I hope that you liked Kate and Oliver meeting everyone and the way that Andy/Sam are developing their friendship. I really hope that you continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**K.**_


	9. Serve, Protect

The next day Andy and Sam were called into Best's office where he questioned them on their relationship past and present, Sam glossed over the past again and they both assured him that they were working on being friends. Best then told them that as long as their working partnership was not affected, then they could continue to work together and that would apply if their relationship became more than friendship too.

"I mean it guys, the minute that I see any of this affecting your work you will both be riding your desks 'til retirement got it?"

"Yes sir" they both agreed simultaneously

"Well, get to it! Serve, protect and don't make me regret this." He smirked.

"I think we both got off lightly there McNally." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that, I thought that we would have been split up for sure." Andy was surprised.

They were both delighted at how well the barbeque went and how accepting and supportive all of their friends were. Sam was a little bit deflated when he had to drop Andy and the twins off at home as he then had to go back to his place alone. He really missed them when he wasn't with them, it felt like a huge emptiness that was waiting to be filled within him and he didn't quite know how to sort it. He was still musing over this when Andy spoke.

"I can't thank you enough for being so supportive of me yesterday and for making our past story sound so much nicer than it really was." She reached out to lay her hand on his knee as he was driving.

He was extremely aware of her touch and how affected he was, so he swallowed painfully and replied.

"Andy, no one wishes more than me that our back story was different, like I said I went back night after night because I felt a connection to you. I wanted to get to know you and for things to develop naturally. I know that we were both on edge after what happened to you and that maybe our adrenaline was racing and our emotions were affected and went into overdrive, because I know for certain that neither one of us acted like that before. It was as though a fire was consuming me that night and I had no control over it, I have never felt that way before or since and I am assuming that you haven't either. That is why I am determined to take it slowly with you and build on what we have." He placed his hand on top of hers and now it was her that became highly aware of his touch.

She argued with herself to get control, if this was going to be how it was when he touched her hand, what would it be like if he touched her elsewhere? Oh lord what if he kissed her? She coughed to clear her throat and gently extricated her hand under the pretence of fixing her hair.

"Friends, that's what we are" she kept repeating it to herself over and over like a mantra.

Sam was not oblivious to how his touch affected her and he smiled smugly as he realised what she was doing.

They got a call over the radio to investigate a disturbance in the downtown area involving a couple of homeless people. They responded and Andy took one of the men aside, she put him at ease immediately with her sympathetic nature and brilliant smile; he was putty in her hands. Sam knew exactly how the man was feeling, her smile did the exact same thing to him. The disturbance ended reasonably amicably without any arrests and they were soon on their way. Sam stopped to get them a couple of coffees and when he handed Andy hers he made sure to brush her hand with his. He noticed her trying to suppress a shiver and his grin grew to epic proportions.

At the end of the shift they had agreed to meet the others at the Penny for a drink, Andy was adamant that she would only stay for one as she wanted to get home to Kate and Oliver and the others were very understanding of her situation.

The rookies and the TO's were all sitting at one table laughing as Oliver mercilessly teased Dov about pulling his mobile phone and pointing it at a suspect instead of his weapon. The suspect looked at him wide eyed with astonishment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter and that was when Oliver was able to slip the cuffs on him before arresting him!

They were all having a good laugh at Dov's expense and no one paid much attention when Sam casually slung one arm across the back of Andy's chair. Andy stiffened at once as a surge of electricity ran through her body, her eyes went wide and she drew in a calming breath. Sam leaned in close and whispered in her ear causing her heartbeat to race.

"Are you alright? McNally? Just let me know when you want to go home and I'll drive you." He stroked his hand casually across her back as he spoke. She was incapable of speech at this point and merely nodded her head. Sam barely managed to control his grin at her nod.

She stood up so suddenly that she almost dislodged Sam from his chair; he managed to recover at the last moment as she squeaked out.

"I'm going to head now, Sam, it's okay you don't have to take me I don't mind the walk." She turned on her heel without waiting on his reply. Sam quickly put his drink on the table and made his goodbyes as he hurried out after her.

"Hey, wait up McNally! Where's the fire?" He demanded.

"I just wanted to get home." She stuttered unconvincingly.

"C'mon, get in" He smiled invitingly at her unfairly allowing his dimples to do the work for him.

They drove in silence to her apartment and Andy asked Sam if he wanted to come say hi to the twins. He jumped eagerly out of the truck desperate for any excuse to see his children.

They flew at him as soon as Tommy opened the door, he put one under each arm and ran around making aeroplane noises and the twins lapped it up, squealing with laughter. Tommy smiled at them all taking in the happy picture. He looked at his daughter and suggested softly.

"Andy honey, maybe its time that you let Sam in, it's pretty obvious that he loves the children and is harbouring some pretty serious and strong feelings for you too. Maybe this is just what you need, both of you. Think about it honey for _you_, not just for Oliver and Kate." He patted her on the back and pulled her in for a quick hug before saying goodbye to Sam and the twins.

They spent some time at dinner and then the usual nightly routine of bed and bath, when it was all over and the kids were settled down for the night Andy offered Sam a glass of wine before going home.

"Sure" He accepted gratefully taking any excuse to stay a little longer. They sat side by side on the sofa in comfortable silence. Andy cleared her throat awkwardly and began.

"Sam, I'm sorry about earlier, sometimes I don't know how to handle being around you when it's not a work situation. I'm glad that it hasn't put you off spending time with us." She smiled shyly at him.

"Andy, I realise that's how you feel but I don't expect anything from you. I am willing to accept anything that you want to give me whether that entails friendship or romance. Please don't shut me out, talk to me if you feel overwhelmed or confused, if you talk to me maybe I can help. We are both new to this and we will learn as we go along." He took a deep breath after finishing his speech and looked expectantly at her.

Her breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes, there was a mixture of tenderness, concern and could that be love? She wasn't sure how to respond to that so she reached across and took his hand in hers and looked at him searchingly exposing her vulnerability. He leaned in closer and cupped her cheek with his hand, he moved with exquisite slowness allowing her plenty of time to pull away and when she didn't he closed the distance and covered her lips with his.

Just like all those years before, a white light exploded behind her eyes and she grabbed his hair as he explored her mouth with his own, she moaned as he deepened the kiss. He struggled to maintain control as the electricity burned through his body urging him to finish what he started. He pulled the control from somewhere deep within him that he didn't know he had and gently pulled back looking into her eyes the whole time. He leaned his forehead against hers and tenderly explained that this time he wanted to do it right.

"Andy" he gestured between them. "This thing that happens when we touch each other is explosive, but this time I want to take it slow and get to know you. I want to know the type of music you like, films you enjoy, your favourite colour and things that make you sad or happy. In short I want to know you and if I keep kissing you I am not going to be able to do that. So, instead how about we take a deep breath and I take you to dinner tomorrow night, no children just you and me. What do you think?"

She considered this for a moment and then nodded her head eagerly. "I am willing to give this a shot if you are."

He smiled at her and pulled her with him as he walked to the door, she looked down at their combined hands and smiled softly at him. He opened the door and then leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips before cautioning her to lock it after him.

She locked the door and then walked bemusedly to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She climbed in and turned out the light, she fell asleep with a smile on her face eagerly looking forward to her date with Sam tomorrow.


	10. The Date

_**Going to have visitors coming to stay for a fortnight so updates will be non existant until their holiday is over. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Andy got dressed with a nervous type of energy, part of her was excited about her date with Sam but another part of her was worried about all the things that could go wrong. She gave herself a final glance in the mirror, casting a somewhat satisfied yet still critical eye over her cobalt blue dress that just skimmed her knees and floated around her in a flattering manner. She had more make up on than usual and wasn't too sure about the smoky look that Traci declared was essential to showcase her beautiful eyes.

She heard the knock at the door and wasn't at all surprised when Tommy went to answer it, followed closely by Oliver and Kate. She cowardly stayed in the room trying to pluck up some courage to face Sam, the changing dynamic of their relationship still felt a little strange to her. With a breath of relief she heard Tommy offering Sam a drink, under the pretext of having a _friendly_ word with him.

This was the part that Sam was dreading '_the talk'_ with Andy's father. "Was there a good way to bring up the fact that he left his daughter alone and impregnated with no way of contacting him?" He shuddered as he considered it.

"Hey Sam, been a long time." Tommy acknowledged.

"Yeah, hear from Andy that you are enjoying your retirement." Sam said a little relieved that they weren't diving right into it.

"Those twins really keep me on my feet, them being born was the making of me. They keep me young and fit."

"They sure are something." Sam agreed, he paused to collect his thought. "Tommy" he began.

Tommy interrupted him "Sam I have gone over this story with Andy, there is no need to rehash the whole affair. I am just concerned that you are entering into this for the right reasons. Andy is my only daughter, she means the world to me and those kids, I can't even begin to describe my feelings for them." He stopped as he tried to control his emotions, his eyes filling up a little. "Sam, they are everything, my whole world. I just don't want my daughter to be hurt or my grandchildren. Do you understand what I am saying?" He looked meaningfully at Sam.

"Yes, sir I do and though they have only been in my life a short amount of time, I have the same feelings for them all. If I had my way your daughter and I would be married and we would all be living together. That is my plan but I understand why Andy has reservations and I am willing to slow things down for her, but I want you to be under no illusions, I am planning for a future with them all in it." Sam looked deep into Tommy's eyes willing him to see the truth of his feelings there.

Tommy nodded at him, cleared his throat and said. "Well, let's go and see what's keeping that daughter of mine."

Sam sighed in relief and said "sure."

Andy chose that moment to walk out of the room and Sam's eyes widened with appreciative surprise, he already knew that she was lovely but tonight she was simply breathtaking.

"You look gorgeous" he said huskily.

"Wow, Mummy you look beautiful" Oliver looked at her in awe.

Kate not to be left out told her that she looked like a princess. She then turned to Sam and asked him "Daddy is my mummy your girlfriend."

Sam grinned at her and tickled her tummy as he answered. "I really hope so pumpkin."

"I think she is" agreed Oliver who seemed a little put out at this prospect. "I thought that I was your boyfriend Mummy" he pouted.

She ruffled her hair and said of course you are my special boyfriend, but Daddy is too is that okay?"

"Yes, I think so" said Oliver doubtfully scratching his head thinking about it seriously. He soon forgot about it when he noticed the soccer ball that Sam had brought over for them to play with.

"Grandad, can we go outside to play please! He asked beseechingly.

Sam looked across at Andy and smiled "Are you ready M'lady?" He offered her his arm and she accepted with a smile. She told Tommy that they wouldn't be too late and he merely smiled at her and told her to have a good time.

Sammy helped her into his truck and they argued over what CD to listen to on the way to the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant relaxed and laughing and ordered some wine to enjoy with their meal.

Sam was very attentive throughout the meal asking Andy about her childhood, her dreams, her favourite music which he quickly made fun of. She took his teasing in good form and in turn made fun of his outdated music taste with his classic rock group Rush.

When they left the restaurant Sam suggested going for a walk close by Lake Ontario. He took Andy's hand and held it in his own. He enjoyed the feeling of being close to her. He could smell the shampoo she used with a faint hint of coconut. His blood pumped faster through his body as he took in her scent, she always smelled delicious and he could not get enough of her. Andy was oblivious to his inner thoughts as she was enjoying the feel of his big hand encompassing hers, it made her heart beat a little faster and she could feel her excitement building just by the touch of his hand.

They looked out across the lake and just stopped to enjoy the night air for a little while.

"I always wanted to own a boat." Andy confessed " The idea of being totally free to take off whenever I feel like it is my idea of heaven."

Sam nodded his head "yes, I know what you mean it would be great, maybe you will one day."

"Yes, maybe." She agreed doubtfully. She shivered a little and Sam noticing this shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her letting his fingers linger at the base of her neck for just an instant. She shivered delicately for a different reason now and Sam's eyes darkened with need as he leaned closer to her, she closed her eyes and closed the distance between them. Their lips met in a gentle embrace and both of them never wanted to stop. Sam reluctantly pulled back with a sigh "I think it's time we got back to the car it's getting cooler."

Andy gazed at him wistfully for a few seconds before agreeing. Sam placed his arm around Andy as they walked back to the car, the electricity between them was palpable and both of them were very aware of each other, Andy's pulse was racing by the time they got into Sam's truck. She was silently willing Sam to drive really slowly as she didn't want the night to come to an end. Sam was feeling the same way, the more he was around her the harder it was to leave her at the end of the night.

He pulled up outside Andy's apartment, he walked around to her side of the car and helped her to get out. They walked silently to Andy's front door and they both stood uncertainly outside.

"So, do you want to come in?" Andy offered

Sam shook his head "I don't think that is a good idea, I am just going to say goodbye here and I will see you at work in the morning. I just want to tell you that I had a wonderful time this evening and I cherish every moment that I spend with you. Thank you for such a lovely night."

Andy's eyes filled at the sentiment offered by Sam.

She gently touched his arm and said "Sam, I had a wonderful time tonight and I would love to see where this goes. I am willing to take a chance on you and that is a lot for me to admit because it means that I am taking a chance with my children's future happiness. So I really hope that you mean everything that you say." She gazed deeply into his soulful brown eyes and watched them light with an inner fire. He brought his head down and kissed her almost fiercely, she eagerly returned his embrace with fervour. He continued kissing her over and over until his kisses finally gentled and he ended with a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. He leaned his head against hers and said

"Goodnight Andy."

She groaned in frustration, and said "Goodnight Sam, thanks again for tonight, I really enjoyed it."

He stroked her face lightly with his thumb, he waited until she got in safely and then walked slowly out to his truck thinking that he would be lucky if he managed to get any sleep at all tonight. Andy was all he could think about and all of his dreams featured Andy and him and the night _never_ ended at the front door. He groaned good naturedly as he drove off into the night.


	11. Work as usual

_**Holiday is over and I am now back at work (yeuch!)**_

_**I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.**_

Andy nervously approached the squad car the next morning after her date with Sam. The changing dynamic of their relationship was a constant surprise to her and she was pleasantly surprised at how well she got on with Sam after such a troubled beginning.

She shook her head in bemusement not quite believing where they were after such a rocky start and how readily the children accepted Sam and her being together. She marvelled at how supportive all of their friends and family were being as she realised how very differently it could all have come about.

Sam was leaning against the car waiting on her, a speculative look upon his countenance. He smiled upon seeing her and his dimples deepened as he caught her eyeing him up. She smiled shyly at him and they got into the car.

"I thought that I would stop by Starbucks for our coffees this morning." He offered smiling at her.

"That would be great." She replied smiling back.

Sam handed her cinnamon latte to her and smiled as she sniffed it appreciatively and then watched her as she took a sip and moaned her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head in pleasure as she tasted the wonderful beverage. Sam's eyes darkened as he took in her expression as he sipped his own coffee.

"So Sam, I really enjoyed our date last night."

Sam's eyes softened as he agreed "I did too, Andy and I can't wait to do it again."

They were still looking at each other when the radio buzzed to life with their first call of the day. They were looking for a suspect in a red jerkin and black hat running after robbing a couple at an ATM machine.

They spotted the suspect entering a play park from the north entrance and Sam nodded to Andy to sweep around him while he came at him from behind. The suspect saw Andy first and turned immediately and ran straight into Sam who cuffed him and placed him in the back of the vehicle. The rest of the day passed with predictable slowness.

Andy was a little excited as they were meeting with their friends in the Penny for a few drinks that evening and she was glad to have the chance to have some adult conversation for a change. She smiled to herself "obviously Dov doesn't count as adult conversation." She loved him anyway; his silliness was part of who he was.

Sam was waiting for her as she came out of the locker room, he flashed her heart stopping smile and she paused to take in what he was wearing, black leather jacket, black t-shirt, boots and blue jeans. Her stomach fluttered as she realised how handsome he looked and for a brief minute in time she wished he was taking her somewhere private where they could be alone together. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts slightly and moved to join him. He reached for her hand and they walked to his truck neither of them saying a word.

They entered the Penny and once Sam had bought her a drink they split up to go to their respective tables.

Andy was enjoying sitting with the other rookies and they were all congratulating Dov on his successful date with a beautiful woman that he met when he was standing on a bomb. Andy shook her head in disbelief, really this stuff could only happen to Dov. While they were all laughing Traci leaned in to ask her how her date with Swarek had gone. Andy blushed as she told her how romantic it was how they held hands and the feelings he evoked when he kissed her at the end of the night. She was wistful as she remembered their explosive connection.

Traci looked thoughtfully at her and remarked "Andy, I know that you are taking things slow for the sake of the children, but honey that sort of connection that you have only comes along once in a lifetime. I mean you two have already done the deed. I think that you should just relax and let go, enjoy yourself. Try to experience this type of love as an adult. It's clear he is not going anywhere, I'm not asking you to move in together or anything but it looks like you are both denying what you are obviously dying to do. Live in the moment and take life as it comes, trust me life is too short to waste a precious minute of it.

Andy swallowed convulsively "I know Traci, but I am scared, he has so much life experience and I don't, I'm not sure that I can handle myself in this type of situation."

Traci patted her hand and said "Well then, why don't you let Swarek handle all of that and you just go along for the ride, because honey they way he looks at you promises that it is gonna be one wild exciting ride all the way. She smirked and inclined her head towards Sam who was looking at Andy at that time with unbridled lust in his eyes.

Andy's eyes darkened and her breath hitched as she took in Sam's glance. He looked quizzically at her for a moment as she said her goodbyes to her friends and made her way purposefully towards him.

"I'm ready to go home now she said meaningfully to him."

"Sure" he said grabbing his keys "let's go."

"Sam, take me home." She said placing her hand over his as he prepared to drive her home.

"No, problem Andy." He indicated to turn left out of the car park.

"No, Sam _**your home" **_Sam looked at her intently for what seemed to be a really long time and then asked.

"Are you sure?" his voice was husky as he asked this.

She looked into his beautiful brown orbs that were filled with concern for her but also with a little bit of hope as she assured him that yes she definitely wanted to go there.

They made the drive in silence each lost in their own little world and not really knowing what to say. Sam pulled up outside of his house and took Andy by the hand as he led her inside.

He switched on lights as he went and Andy looked appreciatively around her.

"Sam your home is lovely" she told him softly.

"Thanks" he replied. He rubbed the back of his neck worriedly as he began. "Andy, this is a little unexpected, when I imagined this I picture candles, soft music and lots of time together" he stuttered to a halt not sure how to go on.

Andy pressed her lips softly to his and said. "This is what I want and I have for some time now, I have just been denying myself. Please kiss me" she groaned.

Sam did not have to be asked twice he complied eagerly and he dipped his head to kiss her thoroughly. He stroked her cheek in wonder as if he couldn't believe she was really here in his house.

"What about the kids?" He began to say. Andy placed her finger over his lips and mouthed the word 'Tommy' to him. She took him by the hand and led him to what she hoped was the bedroom. Sam followed behind her in somewhat of a daze. He quickly pulled himself together as he kissed her again and again, only pausing when she stopped to remove various items of her clothing. He quickly divested himself of his own clothing and he marvelled as she stood shyly before him bearing her beautiful body. He never got to see her before and only remembered brief glimpses of her tantalising flesh. He gathered her in his arms and laid her gently down on his bed. This time he was determined to take his time with her, this time he was going to savour every moment and lavish her with the love and attention that was her due.

_**A/N I wasn't sure whether to leave it there and let your imagination do the work or whether to continue with the bedroom scene. Let me know either way. I would be glad to oblige!**_


	12. Loving Andy

_**Thank you for your reviews. I will try to make this chapter a little longer as requested. I am trying to get back into writing again after being on holiday and of course I have millions to read as well and I am looking forward to reading the many great stories out there.**_

Andy gazed up at Sam through her lashes and couldn't believe the expression on his face. It was full of love and tenderness and was that adoration? She couldn't believe that she was here at last and felt no fear at all.

Sam gazed down at her and his eyes took their fill of her. Her body was beautiful, toned and tanned and he didn't want to miss a thing. He swooped down and kissed her, all the while trailing his hand gently along her collar bone. He smiled when she shivered delicately. He continued his exploration down her arm and along her stomach where he stopped and then bent his head to kiss her lovingly there. He was amazed that this woman carried his children inside her and his eyes filled up as he imagined how she looked back then. Andy went to touch him back and he shook his head at her, kissing her protesting lips lightly and whispering "next time, this time it's all about you"

Andy nodded her understanding at him as she allowed the sensations to flow over her body.

Sam continued down her legs, exploring every inch of her, he stroked, kissed and licked all of her, relishing when Andy moaned in pleasure. He smirked at her reaction and was glad that he could see everything this time. By the time he made his way back up her body Andy was writhing and emitting little mewls of pleasure. He gently took her lips with his own and she stilled beneath him. He looked into her eyes willing her to see the love in his. She smiled tearfully at him accepting the message he was silently sending her. He tilted his head to the side and asked her if she was sure. She replied that she was more than ready although Sam could feel that for himself. She told him that she was protected this time and Sam groaned at not having thought to ask her, "God what was it about this woman that drove all common sense from his mind." He gritted his teeth and nodded "good." He hovered over her looking tenderly at her the whole time and he moved with exquisite slowness all the while giving her a chance to back out. She pulled him closer to her and they moved together, Sam had never experienced anything like it. This woman was it for him, he had to have her for eternity and he wasn't sure how long he could hold off telling her exactly how he felt. She gasped his name out loud as stars exploded behind her eyelids. She was shaking as he stroked and soothed her gentling her with his touch this time. He lay beside her holding her in his arms and he stiffened as she whispered. "Sam I love you." He looked at her hardly daring to believe that those words came from her mouth.

"Andy my honey, I love you so much, I don't even know where to begin or how to tell you how much you mean to me. How much I need to have you in my life. Please never leave me." He beseeched.

"Sam, I couldn't if I tried, I love you and the kids love you too." She told him tearfully.

He grinned at her as he tightened his arms around her, she snuggled closer to him and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Andy awoke next morning and stretched her unusually aching muscles. Sunlight poured in through the blinds and Andy noticed a rose on the pillow next to her, she reached over and sniffed it grinning from ear to ear as the memories from last night assaulted her. She could smell coffee and bacon and she pulled on one of Sam's t-shirts as she followed her nose to the wafting aromas coming from Sam's kitchen.

She stood off to the side still a little shy as she was uncertain how to act on the morning after. She needn't have worried, Sam spotted her immediately and said "Hey beautiful" in that sexy husky voice of his and she nearly melted away in front of him.

"I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He smiled sheepishly at her.

Andy smiled back "Thank you for my rose Sam, it's gorgeous."

He came up behind her and wrapped her up in his strong arms. "I love seeing you in my clothes Andy" he growled at her, as he began to run his hands over her body again.

She smiled sweetly at him and batted his hands away. "I am starving, I don't think I have ever been so hungry before in the morning."

He grinned wickedly at her and suggested that it was the workout from the night before that was affecting her appetite. She blushed and then smiled happily at him as she agreed that might be the case.

They ate their breakfast together, giggling and laughing together like a couple of teenagers and Sam could never remember feeling this happy before ever. They joked over the morning paper and he lamented over Andy's singing voice as she sang along with the radio. When it was time to get dressed, Sam pulled Andy into a shower and washed her body with such reverence and love that Andy wished it would go on forever.

It was time for them to leave and Andy wanted to drop in on the kids and take them to day care before starting her shift. Sam took her face gently between his hands and explained. "Andy that is the way I wish our first time together had been and if you let me I will show you how you are meant to be loved for the rest of your life. Andy wiped at the tears in her eyes as she told Sam. "That was so beautiful, I didn't imagine it could ever be like that, thank you for being so patient and gentle with me.

She continued with a wink. "However, the first time was pretty sensational too, I still wake up during the night reliving that experience."

Sam groaned this woman was going to be the death of him with her crazy mixture of innocence blended with just a hint of wildness and decadence.

They picked up their children from Tommy who nodded knowingly at them and Andy grabbed a quick change of clothes before heading out the door. They dropped Oliver and Kate off and headed into work.

Traci took one look at Andy and squealed. "My girl finally got some"

Andy shushed her embarrassedly but still grinned unable to hide her pleasure.

"Oh girl, you have got to tell me all about it."

"I will, after shift." Andy agreed partly to shut Traci up and partly because she wanted to share how she was feeling with someone else.

Back in the squad room Oliver was staring strangely at Sam before leaning over, patting him on the shoulder and saying with mock tears in his eyes. "Sammy boy became a man last night."

Sammy choked on his coffee and spluttered "what are you talking about man?"

Oliver nodded sagely at him saying "I know what I know and it is about time Sammy boy, now when are we going to be planning your bachelor party?"

Sam spluttered again as Oliver helpfully patted him on the back stopping only when Andy and Traci walked in together. Oliver watched Sam watching Andi and he grinned, yip the office pool had just officially become his. He rubbed his hands together as he contemplated the many ways in which to spend his money. Sammy ignored him while Best filled them in on what was happening today.

Andy was paired with Sam again and they walked out to the squad car together.

Andy began first. "Sam, I think that Traci knows how we spent last night," She closed her eyes waiting for the explosion and was surprised when Sam sighed and explained "Yeah, I think Oliver does too. We have a lot of explaining to do to get out of this."

"Are you okay with this." She asked uncertainly gesturing between the two of them.

"Hell yes." Sam retorted. "I have the hottest partner/girlfriend on the force and everyone knows that she is mine, damn straight I am okay with it. I would shout it from the roof tops if I could."

"Yeah, okay settle down Tarzan." Andy smirked at his response.

The radio interrupted the conversation and they were off to a domestic disturbance two blocks away that had been reported by the neighbours complaining about the noise.

Sam and Andy stopped and stared in amazement at the scene before them. The husband had a black eye and was covered in bruises while the wife was still hammering at him with a paperweight as he desperately tried to fend her off. Sam placed the wife in restraints while Andy took the husband aside. She gently lifted his face up and looked at him. He had been pretty badly beaten and the wife was still trying to escape from Sam as she aimed a kick his way. He flinched from the violence in her face and Andy put herself between them.

"Sir do you want to press charges?" She asked him firmly, still trying to drown out the wife's schreeching voice. Sam had enough and took her down to the car leaving Andy with the husband.

He looked sadly at her and said " What kind of a man lets his wife beat him like this. I just cannot bring myself to hit her back, in my book it is just wrong to hit a woman. I can just imagine you all laughing at me down at the station."

"Sir, you couldn't be more wrong, there are more cases like this than you imagine and your wife needs help, she cannot go on doing this to you. It's not the first time is it?" Andy asked him gently.

He shook his head no at her then agreed to come down to the station to make a formal complaint. Andy radioed in for a different car to transport him down. She shook her head in disgust as she got into the car with Sam to take the wife downtown.

Andy was silent as she was filling out the paperwork on her complaints for the day. Sam watched her with a worried expression furrowing his brow. When she looked up at him, he raised an eyebrow in silent enquiry and she shrugged and said "I can't wait to get home to the kids tonight."

"Andy, what happened today at that house you can't let it affect you like that. In this job you would burn out in a couple of years. We try to help the ones we can or even the ones that will let us the rest we have to let go." He shrugged philosophically.

"I know what you mean Sam, it's just sometimes after seeing the ugly side of life it is nice to go home and laugh and play with the kids, I revel in their innocence you know, I just want to love them, be with them and protect them as best I can." She looked at him to see if he understood.

He nodded slowly at her and said in a low undertone " I know exactly what you mean and you are lucky to have that, you should cherish it." He walked away to his lockers despondently and Andy watched him go with a thoughtful look on her face. She met up with Traci in the locker rooms and filled her in on all that had happened to her. She changed quickly forgoing the shower so that she could catch up with Sam before he left.

Sam exited the changing room to find Andy waiting for him. He smiled sadly at her and told her to have a good night. She returned his smile and asked if he wanted to come home and spend some time with the kids. Her heart leapt into her throat as she took in the exhilarated look on his face as he gladly accepted her invitation.

Oliver and Kate were over the moon to see both their mommy and daddy coming through the front door. They leapt about excitedly talking at once about their day. Andy watched as Sam got down on his knees to play with them and she sighed in contentment as she went to prepare the dinner. After a while Sam joined her and asked if he could help and soon the twins followed him in demanding to help too. Dinner was a lively affair with them all pitching in and Andy looked around at the delight on all of their faces at just being together and she made up her mind about something that had previously been bothering her.

Their nightly routine was complete and the twins were in bed, an exhausted but happy Andy and Sam sat together on the sofa enjoying the silence. Andy stood up and held out her hand wordlessly to Sam. He put his hand in hers and followed her into her bedroom. He froze and then asked what she wanted him to do.

Andy gently stroked his face and asked him to stay the night.

Sam gulped " Are you sure Andy? What about Kate and Oliver?

Andy replied " I would like my family all around me as we get up for breakfast tomorrow and the twins will love it, you being here."

She kissed him softly as they closed the door together and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13 The Penny

_**Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I think probably two more chapters should finish this story. I hope that you like it.**_

The next day after shift Andy agreed to meet her friends at the Penny as Traci was still dying to find out how her time with Sam had been. Andy told Sam that she would meet him there as she was catching a ride with Traci to spend some time with her friends. Sam gave her a quick kiss while no one else was looking and told her that he would get her over there. He was being very secretive and Andy looked at him with a quizzical expression on her face before leaving him to go with Traci.

"What was that all about?" asked Traci looking at Andy's face very carefully."

"I'm not really sure," Andy replied thoughtfully.

"Well girl, are you going to tell me about your magical night with Swarek?"

Andy smirked at her "How do you know that it was magical?"

Traci grinned knowingly at her "By the look on your face the next day, if that wasn't from a magical evening with your red hot lover then I don't know what it was. Cos girl you were glowing."

Andy smiled as she remembered her 'not the first time' with Sam. "Oh Traci, it was like being wrapped up in cotton wool and also like being devoured by the big bad wolf. He was caring, sensitive and passionate as hell. My head was spinning and I loved every minute of it. In fact we haven't really been apart since then," The kids love him being there too.

Traci gawped at her, she was not expecting this level of emotional attachment from Andy yet. But as she looked at her friend she could see the myriad of emotions ghosting over her face and she knew that she was in deep.

"Andy has the 'L' word been used yet between you?"

"Yeah, Traci by both of us."

"Wow, I feel like I have come in during the middle of the film or something, you two don't waste any time do you?" Traci said still trying to take it all in.

"I know, things are moving really fast but I feel that we are both ready for this, it's not as though we are kids straight out of school. We have history between us and have a family to consider as well. The feelings we have for each other are an obvious bonus.

"Andy, I agree with you, I think that you should both go for it. There is nothing holding you back now, you have both put your cards on the table and been totally honest with each other. You should consider moving in together, it's the next obvious step."

Andy nodded as she had considered this but had no idea how to broach the subject with Sam.

"I will try to think of a way to talk about this to him," she agreed.

They joined the rest of the rookies at the table who were all trying to pry information out of Andy about her and Sam. Gail puffed in annoyance when Andy was deliberately vague about it all.

Diaz bought Andy a drink at the bar and opened by saying. "Andy, I think Sam is a great guy and if you give him half a chance he would be a great Dad. I really hope you do for both your sakes and for the sakes of those little angels of yours. Anyone can see how crazy he is about you."

Andy hugged him and thanked him with tears in her eyes. She thought that her friends were the best ever as she tuned in to the rest of the conversation about her.

Sam turned around to gaze at her while he was grabbing a drink with Oliver and Jerry. Oliver slapped him on the back of the head to get his attention.

"Hey, enough of the lovey dovey glances, you have had plenty of time for those over the last two days. Fill us in on what's happening. Are those two children of yours going to get a full time Daddy, cos they need one you know, all children do….."

Sam grimaced and cut him off mid rant "I know man, I'm working on it. I have had to take it slow with her but I think that she is gradually coming round to the idea of having me in her life. I just don't want to blow it."

"Nah, you wont," smirked Jerry. "Have you seen the way she checks you out when she thinks you're not looking? The girls got it bad and those little guys absolutely love you."

Sam grinned mischievously at him "what's not to love right?"

Jerry laughed and slapped him on the back. "Seriously though, you need to make a move and show everyone that she is your before anyone else comes along. I mean she is a good lookin' woman."

Sam's face darkened with anger as he thought of anyone else messing with his family and he nodded slowly as though coming to a decision. He finished his drink and nodded goodbye to his friends, he walked slowly over to the rookies table and leaned down to whisper against Andy's neck. "Are you ready to go,"

"Sure" Andy replied huskily as she took in the desire on Sam's face as she got up to go, waving airily at her friends.

"See you tomorrow," Traci winked at her.

Sam placed his arm proudly around her shoulders casually glancing around the bar to see if anyone was checking Andy out. He steered her towards his truck and they both got in.

"Did you have a good night with your friends?" he asked her smiling at her with those wonderful dimples.

"I did," she agreed grinning up at him.

"Sam," she whispered tentatively placing her hand gently on his knee.

He turned toward her with an eyebrow raise in silent enquiry.

"Can you take me back to your place tonight?"

He just managed to refrain from punching the air and shouting "YES" instead he nodded slowly and put the car into drive.

They just got into the house and Sam had her pinned up against the wall immediately as he kissed her deeply and full of passion before kissing her all over her face and moving on to her neck. He groaned against her "I have been dying to do that all night,"

"Mmmm," she murmured against him. Her eyes had a dazed quality to them as he looked into them. He bent his knees and gathered her up in bridal fashion as he carried her to his bed.

He laid her down with exquisite tenderness and the look in his eyes melted her from the insides as she took in his expression. She could read every emotion crossing his face, desire, hunger and love. She knew this because she was feeling all of those things too. She pulled him closer placing her arms around his neck as she kissed him tenderly. The kisses became more passionate and clothes were soon discarded as they became lost in their own little world.

The next morning Andy awoke to Sam gazing down at her. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, yourself" he replied nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

Oh she loved it when he did that.

"Can you drop me at home to get changed?" she asked.

"Sure, I want to have a word with Tommy anyway," he shrugged.

She looked in askance at him but got no response.

Andy looked at Sam and wondered what he was up to as he sat at the breakfast table with Tommy, she took the twins with her as they all still had to get dressed.

When they all came back, Tommy was sitting with a satisfied look on his face and Sammy looked a little smug? She shook her head in bemusement at the both of them.

What was going on she wondered but as usual time was not on her side and she had to get to day care and then work.

Sam kept tapping the steering wheel in time to the radio as he sang slightly off key to the song that was playing. Andy kept sneaking glances at him and he merely smiled at her each time.

They finally got to work but before they split to go to their locker rooms Sam whispered urgently to her. "I have to talk to you tonight, can we meet at the Penny for a quick drink?"

"Sure, but I'll have to ask my Dad if he is okay to sit with the twins for a little while,"

"No problem, I already cleared it with him," Sam told her.

She nodded at him suspiciously as they entered the parade room.

All day at work Sam was different; she couldn't quite put her finger on the changes as they were so subtle but he was just DIFFERENT.

She hoped that he was going to explain himself after work.

She got ready for the Penny with some trepidation as she wasn't sure quite what to expect. She travelled with Sam to the pub and when they entered she veered naturally over to the rookies table but Sam kept a hold of her hand as he walked her to the middle of the room where all of his friends were. The rookies being extremely inquisitive soon took note of this and wandered over to see what was going on.

Gail's eyes almost popped out of her head when Sam got down on one knee in front of Andy. Andy's mouth dropped open as she realised what he was doing. Traci smiled with her eyes full of happy tears and Oliver and Jerry were beaming with pride.

"Andy, I know that you might think that I am moving quickly here, but I want you to know how I feel and how serious I am about us. I love you with everything that's in me. I love our two children Oliver and Kate beyond belief and I would do anything for them. I love you all, I know that it is a package deal and I want to be part of that package. Every day that I am not with you, I miss you. Every night that I am not with you is one night too many. I need you in my life like I need air to breath. This morning I asked your fathers permission to marry you and this evening I am asking for yours. Andy will you marry me? I offer you everything I have and I never want to be apart from you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise to love and cherish you and our children forever.

The tears were rolling freely down Andy's face as she squeaked out a "yes," She immediately flew into Sam's arms as he tried to put the beautifully simply cut diamond onto her finger. The pub erupted with ear splitting whistles as the two kissed both with tears on their faces.

Everyone crowded round offering their congratulations all obviously genuinely happy for the couple that meant so much to them all. There was not a dry eye in the house.


	14. Chapter 14  Wedding PLans

_**Thank you very much for all of the reviews, alerts and for just taking the time to enjoy this story. I enjoyed writing it with a slightly different slant as I imagine that whatever happened in the past; these two are just meant to be together**__**. Next chapter will be the last one. I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks for taking the time to read it.**_

Andy woke up several times during the night, worrying and fussing over details about the wedding and each and every time Sam groaned at her to "Go to sleep and stop overthinking everything."

Andy was still tired and a little grumpy the next morning due to her lack of sleep from the night before. She groaned into her cereal as Sam emerged totally refreshed and sparkling from his shower. He dimpled at her and then leaned over to give her a lingering kiss. She groaned again thinking about her morning breath.

"McNally," he warned "you have to take it easy, I know that we are getting married, but I would quite like for you to enjoy the whole experience not stress yourself out over it."

"Sam, it's easy for you, you just have to show up on the day, but I have 101 things to do and I don't seem to be making much progress, I have done as much as I can and am waiting on everyone else to get back to me." She fretted.

"Andy, I just want you, the children, our families and friends to be all around us on our special day, I really don't care about the rest. However, in saying that, what can I do to take some of the pressure off?" he offered smiling winningly at her.

She smiled at him totally awed at how good he was at just knowing the right thing to say to calm her down.

"Well, you know that thing you do with your tongue," she leaned into him leering suggestively at him.

Andy screamed as he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom before unceremoniously dumping her onto the bed and then climbing over her and pinning her hands above her head. He bent over her and she offered a token protest.

"Sam, we have to get the twins and then get to work, we don't have much time."

"Hey you started it lady," he whispered huskily leaning in and nuzzling her with his nose before proceeding to do that thing she liked very much indeed with his tongue.

They both finally made it into work just getting there mere minutes before their shift started. Andy was partnered with Traci as Sam had to attend a last minute court hearing that had just been moved up to today, he ran off to go over his notes quickly in order to refresh his memory, he kissed her quickly and made his way to the courthouse.

Andy found that Traci managed to calm her down a little and she offered to take some over some of the calls that had to be made to the various wedding retailers.

"Oh thank you Traci," Andy hugged her appreciatively

"Sam offered, but you know…" she trailed off expectantly.

Traci laughed "Girl, Sam Swarek and wedding planners!" she shuddered theatrically and both of them burst out laughing.

At lunchtime they stopped at the wedding outfitters and looked at outfits for Kate and Oliver.

Traci turned to mush as she examined the little princess dresses for Kate and had a tear in her eye when she looked at the little man outfit for Oliver.

"Oh Andy, there wont be a dry eye in the house when everyone sees them in these outfits" she sniffed.

Andy purchase them right away dying to see Sam's reaction to his children on the day of the wedding.

The rest of the day went by and Andy felt as though at last she was accomplishing some of the tasks needed for her wedding. Now that Traci was on board and actively helping her it felt as though the heavy weight that she was carrying was being lifted. She knew that she was putting pressure on herself but she wanted everything to be just perfect on her big day.

The twins were very excited to see their outfits and when they tried them on out of the sight of Sam, Andy just gazed at them as tears slowly and silently rolled down her face. She sniffed and then hugged them tightly to her and told them both that Daddy was going to be so proud of them. They looked so cute together.

A few weeks passed and Andy was feeling better about all of the arrangements, everything was on schedule and all she had to worry about now was her last party as a single woman out with the girls the week before the wedding and Sam's bachelor party. She made Traci promise not to hire a male stripper or anything equally yucky and Traci frowned at her complaining that she was no fun at all. She also made Oliver promise to look after Sam and that she wanted all of his hair to remain exactly where it was! Oliver put his hands up in the universal sign of surrender and promised her that nothing bad was going to happen to him.

Traci called round to pick Andy up for the night out and Sam's jaw dropped as he realised what Andy was wearing for the evening. His gaze flitted over her and he took in her 4inch heels, long tanned bare legs, the extremely tight and indecently short (surely!) black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. His mouth dried up and he stuttered trying to get something out. Andy merely arched her eyebrow at him thinking that he looked extremely smart himself in his dark trousers, cobalt blue shirt and black jacket.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, you look nice are you sure that you are going to be warm enough in that?" he asked nervously.

"Sam!" she raised her voice warningly.

"No, its fine, just be careful and enjoy yourself, please I really mean that." He pleaded.

"Thanks," she smiled at him and skipped out of the door with Traci. They met up with all of the other rookies and Noelle at a bar downtown. It was happy hour and everyone was already in the party mood. The cocktails were flowing freely and the only one not taking part was Noelle as she was pregnant.

The girls were all laughing and giggling about everything as everything seemed funnier the more alcohol that they drank. Dov and Diaz stayed for a couple of drinks with Andy and then they were off to meet up with Sam and the rest of the boys.

Andy and Traci kissed Noelle on the cheek as she was leaving early because she was feeling tired and was being careful because of the pregnancy, they both teased her as Best was there to pick her up. They watched as he placed his arm around her protectively and led her to the car. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

Andy suggested doing shots and they all agreed, unfortunately the evening became a blur after that.

Dov and Diaz joined Sam and the boys at another club in town and the party was in full swing. Sam was concerned as they told him how much the girls were enjoying themselves and Jerry was laughing at him until

they described how hot Traci looked and how much attention she was receiving from the other men.

Now it was Jerry's turn to turn pale. Oliver told them both to man up and drink up. Both of them were happy to follow orders.

Sam, Jerry and Oliver were all howling with laughter as they watched Diaz and Dov attempting to pick up some really hot looking girls, they were doubled over as they watched them bump and grind with them and Oliver immediately starting betting on how soon it would be before the boys realised that they were really dancing with men. Oliver slapped them on the back and thanked them for winning him money as they made their way back to the table pale and sickly looking. Dov begged them never to speak of this again and Diaz merely looked stunned. They got kicked out at closing time and Jerry suggested going back to his place for some poker and more drinks. Oliver was all for it but Sam was beat, he had enough and was desperate to go home. They all made their way to get a taxi and were soon headed for home.


	15. Chapter 15 The Wedding

_**The last chapter, please enjoy. I have enjoyed writing this fiction and developing the relationship between them. Thank you for staying with this fic even though I have been lax with my updates. I have been putting far too many hours in at work and have had no energy or inclination for anything else. **_

The next morning Andy awoke barely able to lift her head from the pillow without extreme pain shooting through her head. She tried to move and couldn't budge as there was an immovable object across her middle. The immovable object in question moved a little and a groaning noise came from somewhere above it. Andy tried to move her head a little and she caught sight of Sam lying beside her. She briefly wondered how he got there when she suddenly lurched out of the bed and sprinted for the bathroom. She made it in the nick of time. When she finished she lay down leaning her face on the cold tiles on the floor, she groaned in pleasure at the coolness against her face. She lay there for what seemed like hours when Sam appeared in the doorway, grunted something at her and then proceeded to step over her into the shower. He shuddered as he looked at her.

Sam leaned against the shower enjoying the spray beating down against his body. He stayed in there until he began to feel human, he switched the shower off and wrapped a towel around himself. He stopped and stared at Andy and then chuckled as he realised she had fallen asleep again. He gently lifted her and turned slightly at the smell of the alcohol still on her breath and then placed her carefully in bed and covering her. He grinned as he watched her curl into a little ball and snuggle in against the covers.

A little later after several coffees and a walk in the fresh air, Sam was back to normal, he checked in on Andy and the water and pills he had left a little earlier were gone. She woke as she felt him staring at her. She still had the remnants of her headache but it was not as bad now. She decided to test out her theory and went to shower. Eventually she was ready to face the world again. Sam taking pity on her took her out for something to eat and they relaxed for a little while longer before going to pick up the twins from Tommy. He had a good laugh when he looked at Andy and Sam and for once was truly glad that he was on the wagon.

They both struggled through the day still feeling tired after their respective nights out and Andy still hadn't managed to get hold of Traci to find out how they got home.

The next day at work Andy ran up to Traci to question her on their night out.

"What happened? How did we get home? I can't remember the last part of the night?" Andy lamented.

"I'm a little shaky on the details but I think that the club closed and I put us both into a cab." Traci admitted.

"Thank goodness, one of us had sense and was on the ball. I don't know what I was thinking letting myself get in that state, I have never felt that ill in my life, I thought I had a tumour! no way that kind of pain came from a hangover!" Andy moaned.

They went to get changed into their uniforms, just as they were heading to the parade room Andy was called to the front desk. Traci looked at her in puzzlement and Andy shook her head indicating that she had no clue what it was about.

Andy walked back into the parade room with her head down and would not meet anyone's eye. Traci who kept trying to get her attention was worried when she met Sam's curious gaze from across the room. They walked out of the room and Andy was paired with Sam again, she motioned for him to give her five minutes and then dragged Traci into the changing rooms behind her.

"So," Andy began menacingly "Tell me again how you got us both home safe and soundly."

Traci gulped as she took in Andy's stance and manner.

"Uumm" she began.

Andy raised one finger to stop her and began, "Well, that was one of the bouncers from the nightclub, he dropped by to give me my ID which I apparently left behind. He enquired after our health as we were unconscious and carried out of the club over the bouncer's shoulders and then placed in a cab to get us home.

Traci gaped at her in horror "Carried out through the club over the bouncers shoulder?" she repeated hand over her mouth.

"Oh, yes Traci, apparently you fell asleep sitting in the sink and you were soaking wet when they lifted you. Me? I pushed the toilet attendant out of her seat and fell asleep there."

They both stared at each other without speaking at all and as one they turned and walked out to their respective cars. Sam was desperate to find out what was going on but for once Andy remained closed mouthed through sheer embarrassment. Sam gave up trying.

At the end of the day Traci took her aside and said "Andy one day we might laugh about this but right now let's never bring this up again."

The days flew by and soon the wedding day was upon them. The church was full and the pews were all decorated with Andy's favourite flowers. Sam was waiting at the end of the aisle and the look on his face as he watched his children walking towards him was priceless. Kate was dressed in a white princess dress with a lilac sash around the middle tied with a huge bow at the back. Oliver was dressed in a pale grey suit with a lilac bow tie. They were both carrying the wedding rings on a satin cushion down the aisle with them and they were beaming with pride as they saw their Daddy standing waiting on them. Sam surreptitiously wiped a tear away from his eye and cleared his throat continuously. Jerry and Oliver who were both the best men were clearly struggling to control their emotions too.

Jerry watched intently as Traci walked down in front of Andy and she looked unbelievable beautiful.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at Andy, he couldn't believe how enchanting she looked, he felt like the luckiest man in the world and he struggled to figure out how he deserved all of this.

Traci lifted Andy's veil and then stood aside to let the service begin. Sam could not take his eyes from Andy during the whole service. Andy struggled to keep the tears at bay as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. When Sam reached for her hand she felt her world stabilise again and she was able to continue. By the time they were announced as man and wife there was not a dry eye in the house. Sam gathered up his children as he and Andy walked out of the church to get the photographs done.

They decided that for a honeymoon that they were all going to Disneyworld to show the twins that they were going to remain together as a family forever. When they returned the plan was to sell both of their apartments to buy a family home and Sam was going to try to convince Andy to add to their family. He was going to make a start on that right away. Sam looked at Andy and told her.

"Today was the happiest day of my life, I am so proud of us and of what we had to come through to get here. I love you very much and I will treasure you forever."

"Sam, I feel the same way, I never thought that Kate, Oliver and I would all end up in a family unit with you. I could not be happier and neither could they. I love you too."

They joined hands and watched as the twins fell asleep totally exhausted by the events of the day. They turned and as one walked into their own bedroom ready to begin the rest of their life together.


End file.
